The Bare Essentials
by whiskytango
Summary: Completely AU. Quinn is an intern at Wesley Teaching Hospital. Dr Evans is her attending. Rated M for eventual smutty adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Completely AU. I am not a med student, I don't know the right medical terminology so please don't pick at me for that. Please tell me what you think and if it's worth to continue writing it. Thanks. **

Chapter 1

"_I Will Survive."_

Quinn walked into the Wesley Teaching Hospital expecting nothing. She knew what it was going to be like. She knew she was going to be pushed to the limit. She knew that her emotions would be completely out of whack, that she would feel grief, happiness or sadness whenever a patient would be wheeled in, all in a manner of a day. She couldn't deny that this was going to hurt, but she wanted to save lives and this she knew, would fulfill that. Would fulfill the hole that she was always needed.

She was ushered into a locker room with a whole other group of people. She could feel the nerves off these people, it was like she was on a sinking ship and she was stuck in a room with people that didn't know what to do. _"Sink or swim." _She muttered to herself, earning a few looks. She found her allocated locker and started changing into her scrubs, grabbing her stethoscope and hung it around her neck. She hung by the back, leaning against the lockers as some higher doctors, she guessed, who be the residents and listened in. She was assigned to a Doctor Walters. Right.

She followed the pack and they were shown pagers, charts and the rooms. Dr Walters wasn't very handsome. He was very intelligent, but he had this sort of creepy smile that freaked her out a little when he stared at him or the girl beside her. She thought she was doing fine, listening in, reading charts and doing what her very creepy resident was telling her to do until they were shown the board. She was interested, she was, but she was very interested in the people standing in front of it.

Men. Gorgeous men. They looked like attendings to her and they all had their arms crossed, hands under their biceps and their eyes trained on the board. The board was holy. It was the shrine of the hospital. Dr Walters stepped forward, offered a hand to each of the men and they all turned to look his group of his interns. The group of interns Quinn happened to be standing in, and looking a bit dumbfounded as she stared at them.

A Neurosurgeon, Cardiothoratic and a Neonatal surgeon. Very three handsome, intelligent men and it wasn't until her eyes found the Neonatal's, she knew she was in trouble. His eyes were so very green, sandy blond hair sticking out from under his scrub hat that had golden retrievers on them and when he started to smile, she felt herself blush. Flirting with attendings, or even _talking_ to attendings without being spoken to was very, _very_ bad.

_I'm definitely on a sinking ship. _She thought to herself.

She bit her lip, brushed her hair off her shoulder and walked past them without another glance, knowing that she couldn't act upon that. Even though she so, so wanted to.

She found herself doing stitching in the E.R. Her resident had disappeared and she wanted to make herself useful. She had Chief Resident Dr Perry come around, inspecting her work and made a few comments before he walked off. Quinn liked it here, she was always learning. She was always busy. She was always needed. She gave another dose of some painkillers before discharging the patient with approval from another resident before heading off to lunch. Before she could even make it out of there she was met with attendings and residents flooding the E.R. and suiting up. She found Neonatal hottie as a girl called, Santana, called him walking through the doors. Dr Walters was suiting up too.

"Come on, Dr. Fabray, get suited up." Her eyes flicked to the Neonatal as she saw him register who she was before moving forward and grabbing some gear, putting on the apron and gloves.

"What's going on?" She asked the group.

"Major car accident. At least twelve people are coming in." Neonatal hottie replied, startling her at how deep and southern his voice was. He walked through then, the eyes of the nurses watching him as he made his way to the front doors. Quinn followed suit behind Dr Walters as he tried to explain the situation. As they stood outside, waiting for the ambulances, her eyes wandered over to Neonatal hottie again. She knew it was rare for males to go into the Neonatal field, and even more so, a handsome one.

"Stop gawking at him or we'll be in trouble!" She heard an angry whisper say and her gaze shifted to a small browned hair girl, her hands twisting in front of her. Quinn almost laughed because her tone sounded like she was ten feet taller than Quinn was.

"You're Rachel, right?" Quinn murmured, noticing how nervous Rachel was. Rachel was in the same intern group that she's in.

"Yes. Except I won't bother learning your name because I do not care." Quinn rolled her eyes, let out a snort and looked away. She was one of _those_ people. "I'm very driven and I will not let friendships or relationships get in the way. Also looking at -"  
"Who said I wanted to be your friend?" Quinn muttered dryly, already bored by how annoying this girl was turning out to be. Rachel didn't have time to answer because the sirens blared out her voice and Quinn stepped forward, gaining looks from the residents and attendings. She wanted to help, plus she wanted to get as far away from this girl as possible.

Before the first ambulance even opened she heard her name being called and she knew who was calling it. Southern and sweet, it was Neonatal hottie.

"Fabray! You're with me!" He shouted over the sirens and she nodded, swallowing hard. She ran after him as he grabbed the ambulance door and swung them open. Quinn was not prepared because she was met with a very pregnant woman, in very bad shape. She gripped the edge of the stretcher, listening to Neonatal hottie read off the chart. "Trauma room one, Dr. Fabray." He instructed and she nodded, pushing through and getting her set up on the bed. She started a new IV line, which was carefully watched by Neonatal hottie and tried her best to deal with injuries.

"Dr. Fabray, book an OR." He instructed and she nodded, running over to the phone and calling up. Her eyes wandered over as she watched him move around the pregnant woman. His hair was pushed back, almost as if he just walked out of the surf and his arms tensed and relaxed as he worked on her. She had to lick her lips. _Your lips are dry, that's all Quinn._ _No air in the room, no ventilation no flow – oh god what am I even saying right now? _She thought, taking in a sharp breath as she called the OR and booked it. When she was done she stood in the corner, watching everyone work. She froze. It was only her first day. She couldn't deal with all of this.

"Dr. Fabray, which OR?" She was being shaken out of her daydream, almost clenching as the person grabbed her arm. She looked up. Neonatal hottie. She froze, his green eyes piercing and she had to swallow before talking. Her voice sounded so small compared to his. "OR 1." She mumbled and he nodded. He gripped the edges of the bed, looking over his shoulder.

She followed suit and before she knew she was standing in the scrub room, frantically soaping herself down as she went through the procedure in her head._ Just a simple c-section whilst keeping the mother alive and happy. Happy? She'll be under you idiot. She won't feel a thing. Right? Yes right, god Quinn get it together! _She could feel his eyes on her, assessing her and before she knew it, he was speaking.

"Quinn." She had to swallow. He knew her first name and that was not something she was not totally prepared for. _No. No. No. You cannot know my first name._ "It's your first day. You will just watch, okay? I'm giving you this opportunity for a reason." He murmured, making her turn to look at him. He had every reason not to let her be on this operation. To be in the OR. She had been at the hospital a total of four hours before she was thrusted into this situation. Four hours. She hadn't proved herself. She had nothing. She was nothing. She was an intern with the experience of a hundred text books combined.

"Why?" She whispered. He frowned, his eyes ducking to the floor as he paused before looking back up at her.

"I don't know." And with that, he turned and left. His green eyes darting to what lay in front of him.

She felt helpless. He had saved the baby. He had done it so quickly she was sure she missed it all in a blink, but they were too late for her mum. She had too much swelling in her brain. She was officially brain dead and that was Quinn's first death. Her first day and her first death. She had no hand in it. She could have helped, but she would have done more bad than good. She knew that. Everyone knew that, but as she watched Neonatal hottie pull off his golden retriever scrub cap and call time of death, she was heartbroken. She had to look anywhere but his eyes, because she was see her sadness reflected in them so she focused on the baby. Keep the baby alive.

She pushed the baby to the ICU where she would be monitored for the night. She was a month early, it's not that strenuous and she should be okay, but to go under extreme stress that this baby did, then this baby needs the best attention it can get. Quinn was unsure as to what to do. She wasn't sure if she was to report to her resident and say, _Oh hello by the way I disappeared for a while because Neonatal hottie had requested me for some strange reason and now I have to look after this baby, is that okay?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Neonatal hottie came into the room, picking up the baby's chart. God she had to find out his name.

"Dr Fabray?"

"Yes?"

"I bet you're questioning why I asked _you_, am I right?"

"That's correct sir, I mean, I am an intern." Quinn stuttered back as he handed her the chart. He pointed to a dot and she saw his name for the first time just beside where she had to sign. Samuel James Evans. He almost sounded like a model. She signed, more like she scribbled, and handed the chart back to him. She watched him, rubbing his eye as he sighed.

"I saw you and you saw me. You saw me and no one _ever_ sees me. Plus, you were a bit of badass out there in front of the E.R as we waited for the ambulance." She frowned; she didn't understand what he meant. Saw him? He turned to look at her, letting out a soft chuckle as he took in her expression.

"Yeah, that really made no sense. You should report back to your resident. You've got a long night." She could hear the disappointment in his voice, but she had no idea what he had meant. He leant in, squeezed that poor little baby's small hand before leaving the room. She turned to watch him go. _You saw me?_ _How can anyone not see you, Sam?_

* * *

Er I hated the ending I have no idea what happened there. I rushed it, I suppose. I just wanted it out.

Anyway, Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: Some Nights

_**A/N: **Thank you kindly for the reviews and the things that I should improve on, I took them all very seriously. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last one. Also… this may have been inspired from watching too much Grey's over my exam break, so whoever guessed that it felt like Greys, that's why! Also I know I said AU, but I wanted something from the past so I incorporated Lucy's story and I think I will bring in her pregnancy but with another guy etc later on in the story._

Chapter 2

"_Some Nights"_

Quinn had spent the night, monitoring this baby and also trying to find her father _or _other mother. They didn't know the mothers name, they had lost all identification of her, and so Quinn sat in the babies' ward, scrolling through hundreds of recently added missing cases.

How could someone suddenly not notice that his or her wife… girlfriend, soon to be mother of their child, was gone?

Just in a split second, they were there and then boom, they're lying in a black bag in the hospital morgue with a nametag stating they had no idea who she was or where she was from.

It made Quinn question whether anyone would notice if she were suddenly gone.

Probably annoying Rachel girl would suddenly realize that she had no one to deeply piss off and would report her missing.

It was day two, officially, of her intern career and she felt fine.

She had other things to do, but in between stitching and cleaning up vomit, her one true concern was little Jane Doe.

She was standing at a nurse's station, her feet were aching, and her eyes were drooping when she felt a presence standing beside her. She looked up, a boy with Mohawk and the stupidest grin on his face was looking down at her.

"Name's Puck." Quinn raised an eyebrow and shook his outreached hand.

There was no lie; this boy was very, very handsome. He had that rugged, bad boy image and Quinn had to inhale just to remind herself to breathe.

Quinn was also picturing him without his scrubs and that really did not help the breathing situation.

"Quinn." She murmured back before picking up her chart and reading through her baby's vitals one more time. Little Jane Doe wasn't doing as well as they hoped and they had no idea why.

Quinn could smell Puck and it was very, very distracting. Smelt like beer, cigarettes and sex. _Oh dear god._

"Did you want to get a drink after this?" Quinn looked up. His smirk was still there, and his eyes were playful.

The last time she had sex was three months ago with her last boyfriend. Her first and last boyfriend is sounded like. She was turning into an old maid that just studied and hung out at bars by herself, but _god_ she needed a release. After spending the day with Neonatal hottie she was starting to become a bit antsy.

"Uh, no sorry. I have too much work to do." She murmured, scratching her neck like as if there was a scratch. She did have a scratch that oh so needed to be scratched somewhere else.

"Sorry I wasn't being forward enough. I don't do dates, but you're hot and we're all too busy saving lives that there's no time for action." He was leaning down on the counter beside her, his arm brushing against hers.

It was warm, too warm. _Breathe, Fabray._

"Sorry?" Quinn asked, not really sure if she was imagining what he was saying.

"I'm saying is, you're hot. I'm hot. You want a guy to fuck, I'll be up for it." Quinn stared at him. A fuck buddy. She had never had a fuck buddy before. It sounded strangely appealing.

"You know what-" He started, but Quinn put her hand on his arm and gave it a small squeeze. It barely even squeezed it was so packed with muscle.

"I'll let you know." Quinn murmured with a quirk of her eyebrow, tugging her bottom lip with her teeth.

_If I'm feeling so hot and bothered from working with Neonatal, Sam, Dr Evans whatever his name is, I may as well use this as an opportunity to… do something about it. _

He smirked and she smirked a little back before turning and walking off in the direction towards her baby's room. It was when she was actually on her way she saw Neonatal watching her.

His eyes were almost… disappointed. She frowned and before she could do anything, her pager went off alarming her of a 911 involving little Jane Doe. She looked up and Sam was gone.

When she entered the room, it was already packed with people working on the baby.

"Took you long enough, did Tarzan distract you with some apples to pick?" It was southern and sweet and she knew the owner.

His eyes were trained on the monitor, but he probably had felt her presence when she walked in. Tarzan? Since when did Puck look like Tarzan? Since when did Sam use Disney characters to describe interns?

"Will you stop thinking and start working!" It was true. She had been staring at him for almost half a minute, getting her thoughts altogether before he interrupted her.

Clearly not helping to the situation.

What situation though?

Well besides the fact that she was now pumping this baby's chest, she guessed it was the situation that Sam was now calling an intern Tarzan.

An intern she's pretty sure he's never met.

An intern she just flirted, well, yes she flirted with.

Was Neonatal hottie jealous?

She shook her head to rid of her ridiculous thoughts and focused on pressing her fingers against little Jane Doe's chest. Every time she pressed, she could hear it on the monitor. Her heart wasn't beating by itself. Come on little Jane Doe, come on.

"We're shocking her!" She heard another doctor yell, just making Quinn nod. She kept her eyes on that baby's face. Focusing. Memorizing it for some reason.

"Come on Jane." She whispered.

"Clear!" She stepped back and Sam had these tiny paddles, pressed up against her tiny body. Her hand rested on his arm as he shocked her and all of a sudden she was back.

Her heart was beating, but it wasn't beating as well as they hoped. Sam looked at her, a bead of sweat rolling off the top of his eyebrow.

"That's how you save a life." He murmured, stepping down and removing his gloves. He threw them away and walked out of the room.

He should be celebrating, right? He should be happy that he saved a life, so why did he look so down?

She pulled off her gloves and followed him down the hallway, grabbing his hand and tugging him into an empty on-call room.

"What is going on?" Quinn whisper yelled as she shut the door. Sam just looked at her with no emotion. It was like a completely different Sam.

"That's no way to speak to your attending." He murmured. _Oh no, he does not get to play that card._

"Don't you dare. Yesterday we saved that baby and you said _you see me_, which by the way makes no fucking sense and also you act like we're not in the hospital, we're not doctors and we're not of different job rankings so I suggest whatever is going on with you-" Quinn wasn't yelling at him. It was more a rant of feelings that she had been feeling since their meeting out by the board. Worse than their meeting after they saved little Jane Doe. So it wasn't a surprise to Quinn that he interrupted her rambling.

"My wife died." He stated clearly, making Quinn freeze. "And you were the first person who looked at me and made me feel alive. You saw me and now you're flirting with an _ape_ of intern who probably just wants to _fuck_ you, but I want to _feel_ you." He ran his hand over his face, his breathing becoming laboured. "I can't. I'm not allowed, but when I went home last night. I slept and I dreamt of you."

Quinn just stared at him, her mouth agape.

"I-I don't understand. Me?" Quinn stuttered, her hand resting on her heart.

"I slept for the first time in a very long time because of you and I don't even understand it myself." He murmured, his voice sounding defeated as he took in Quinn's frozen form. "I'll put you off my service so you don't feel uncomfortable anymore, I apologise if I have."

Quinn stared at him. It was day two of her intern career and one of the most attractive, intelligent and also sensitive attendings was telling her that he wanted to _feel_ her.

Sam really needs to work on his words though, because sometimes she has no idea what he's saying.

Sam's standing there, crushed, and all Quinn can think of doing is to hold him.

Then Quinn thinks about how it's day two of her intern career and she'll get thrown out. Then she sees his eyes, just like she had yesterday.

It almost felt like that day was _so_ long ago.

Quinn stepped forward, putting her hands on his chest and felt how hard his heart was beating.

"Don't. I feel anything but uncomfortable when you're around." She whispered, her eyes darting all over his face. Sam's eyes were sad, so sad. "Actually half the time I can barely think, I feel like I'm suddenly in middle school and I've got this crush on this super cute boy who thinks I'm cute, well I don't know, do you?" Quinn was rambling, her eyes actually focused on his mouth before she turned her gaze to look at his eyes.

He looked more amused than freaked out. "Oh god, I'm rambling. I'm so sorry."

Then Sam smiled.

It was one of those smiles that remind you from that old guy in the Notebook where he's just staring and smiling at the love of his life.

That freaked Quinn out a bit.

"I think you're beautiful." Sam murmured quietly, the smirk still there. "But please don't call me cute." Quinn laughed and put her hands on her neck, standing back.

"You have golden retriever scrubs, I think I can call you cute."

"You're an intern. I have power over you, so _I _say you can't call me cute." He murmured, his voice low and so soothing. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at him.

"So I'd never be top then?" Quinn smirked back, making Sam's eyebrows shoot up and he let out a nervous laugh.

"I tell you about my dead wife, it's your second day as an intern and we're already talking about sex positions?" Quinn just couldn't help but smirk. It was easy with Sam. He just needed some light. A light to help him through the dark.

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, putting her hands in her coat pockets.

"I think dinner." Quinn murmured and Sam nodded, smiling slowly.

"I think so too." He murmured back. Quinn watched as his eyes wandered to her lips before making it back up to her eyes. "You know we'll get shot."

"As long as the sex's good, I don't mind." Quinn murmured as she walked to the door, making sure she pushed her ass out a little as she did. She looked over her shoulder to see it worked; his eyes were still there.

"Sure." He murmured back. "I'll pick you up at after our hypoplastic." Quinn lit up. Another surgery? Maybe there were some perks for dating/sleeping/talking about feelings with an attending.

"On our Jane Doe?" Quinn murmured with a small smile.

"On our Jane Doe." Sam empathised _our_ and she just gave him one more smile before leaving the on call room.

Right on 7 o'clock after Quinn's first 48-hour shift as a surgical intern at the Wesley Teaching Hospital, she walked down to the main entrance and found Sam. He was wearing a blue button down shirt, black pants and was carrying his grey coat over his arm.

Quinn herself was dressed quite simply. A purple v-neck sweater and jeans. It hugged her figure in all the right places and she could tell that Sam was appreciating it.

She didn't know a thing about Sam, she realised. She knew he worked in Paeds, he worked with babies and children. Curious as to what made him choose that speciality. She'd have to ask him tonight.

"You tired?" Sam asked her as she approached him and she just smiled, shrugging one of her shoulders.

"Almost." She replied and he smiled back, putting his hands in his pockets as he led her outside.

"I'm really looking forward to this." Quinn murmured as she walked beside him. It wasn't cold, but she could feel his heat radiating beside him and it made her feel strangely comfortable.

"Me too." They continued walking until Sam stopped in front of a black and white 67' Mustang. Quinn just gawked at it. He must be paid _a lot_. Sam opened the door for her, closed it gently as she slid in and Quinn watched him walk around the car.

This car was beautiful, not that Quinn was a car junkie, but it was that type of car that reminded her of beach trips and sunshine. She was too distracted to notice Sam was already pulling out of the hospital parking lot, his hand firmly on the gear stick.

"I bought it off my Dad when I turned 21." Sam murmured when they were finally on the road. He had noticed Quinn's interest when she gawked at the sight of the car.

Quinn was still tracing her finger over the leather on her seat and finally found his eyes. His hair was stuck up, probably when he slid into the car, but his eyes were lit up, as if it was Christmas.

"When I was 21 I didn't even have a life." Quinn murmured and it made Sam laugh. His laugh was light, but it sounded like something he didn't do a lot.

"He was moving to Oregon and thinking of just selling it, but I've loved this car for _so_ long. We'd spend afternoons just trying to fix it."

"Grease monkey are we?" Quinn said with a smile. Even in the dark light of the car, she could see his grin.

"You may say that."

After a few more minutes of driving, Sam pulled into a small looking restaurant or bar type place. Quinn couldn't tell. She couldn't really hear the music when she stepped out of the car, but it didn't feel formal.

Sam locked up and pulled on his coat as he led her inside. Quinn didn't expect it. It looked like a bar… but the atmosphere was nowhere near it. There was a bar, a stage where a girl was singing, but she couldn't quite make out the song that she was singing. It was soft and it wasn't too loud so they could talk.

"Drink?" Sam murmured in her ear, making her shiver. She hadn't noticed how close he was.

"Please. Anything with vodka." He nodded and directed her to a small booth in the back while he grabbed them some drinks.

It was strange, seeing him out of the hospital. She met him in the hospital, she had only done things with him in the hospital and if she guessed right, he was feeling exactly the same. Plus, it was day two officially of her career and she knew that if anyone found out about their relationship there could be complications.

Although relationship was a long word to stretch to this situation. Sam finally came back, he'd got her a fire engine and it was just what she needed.

"Do you like fish?" He asked as she sipped. She finally nodded, putting down her drink that tasted oh so good.

"Love it." He smiled and nodded over at the bartender who just grinned. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the interaction and Sam just laughed.

"I used to work here, a long time ago." He leant forward, taking a sip of his beer. She hadn't noticed that he had unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons when he left her at the booth. No chest hair, but she could see definition.

"So Quinn Fabray, you just moved here?"

"Mhmm, I love L.A. already."

"Compared to?"

"Lima, Ohio." Sam just smiled and Quinn watched as his fingers traced over the watermark from his beer. "You?"

"I'm from Texas." Quinn let out an _ohh_, and nodded. He just raised an eyebrow at her response.

"Your accent. I was figuring it out." Sam nodded in understanding before taking another sip of his beer. Quinn was curious though, he had explained why he had picked her to do the surgery, but it was day 1. How could she have been allowed to do that, at all?

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn murmured as their meals arrived. Fish and Chips. Interesting. This was turning out to be the weirdest date she's ever had. She was used to restaurants and wine. Lots of wine.

"Sure."

"Why me?" She watched Sam's reaction. He was currently putting salt on, more like pouring salt onto his chips, but when she asked he eyes fell to his plate. "I know you told me you _saw _me and that stuff with your dead wife, but truly, why me?" He started to smile slowly, taking a chip and popping one into his mouth. He truly wasn't getting it.

"Why won't you get that I think you're beautiful and smart and just amazing and that someone like me would like to take you out?" He murmured, taking a sip of his beer. Quinn hadn't even touched her meal yet.

"I don't get it because there's hundreds of girls that are prettier than me, probably not smarter, but I'm not _that_ amazing." Quinn said as she reached down to pop chip into her mouth. _Oh god it was amazing_.

"Quinn I think you're really hot. Like insane hot. And I saw you talking to that Puck douche, and something in my gut clenched. I haven't felt that in a long time." He murmured, using his knife to cut himself a bit of fish, but before he took a bite he lifted his eyes to hers. Holding her gaze.

"You don't even know me." Quinn muttered.

"I know that Quinn isn't your first name." He murmured and Quinn gasped. She stared at him, her eyes starting to sting with tears. He had gone through her files?

"What is wrong with you? Why would you do that?" Quinn started gathering her things, wanting to leave. Wanting him not to see the tears, but he reached over, grabbing her hand. It was warm and rough and she didn't budge.

"Quinn, I didn't read your files. It was on the form that we had to sign. It had your first name written on it. Please, stay." Quinn frowned, trying to remember if she saw it. Her mind drew blank, she could only remember seeing Sam's name for the first time. "If I knew you were going to react like that, I wouldn't have mentioned it. I just thought, you know, if I mentioned something that I thought was so little you would be impressed. Please, I'm sorry."

Quinn really didn't know what to think. Her heart was pounding. She had reacted badly. She could have obviously shrugged it off and claimed it was just that she didn't like the name.

"I'm sorry." Quinn shook her head and leant back, dropping her things and leaning forward. She licked her lips, trying to get rid of how dry they were.

"It's a story that I really don't want to tell."

"That's okay. You don't have to tell it, not now anyway." Sam said as he pulled his hand back. His eyes were focused on hers, holding her gaze.

Quinn really didn't want to tell Lucy to him, she didn't want anyone to know about her.

She had come to L.A. to be as far as possible from her old self. To forget what had happened and start anew.

After a few moments Quinn finally calmed. She had so many thoughts racing through her head that she totally forgot where she was and what she was doing. It happened just earlier before when little Jane Doe coded.

"I didn't mean to freak out, I'm sorry." Sam opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head, silencing him. "It's our first date and I really want to get to know you, but there are some things that I don't want to tell you. Do you understand?" Sam nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes. I'm the same."

A few hours later after they'd spent talking endlessly about how they were going to find Jane Doe's father, all Quinn could feel were her hormones and Sam's hands. They were everywhere. _He_ was everywhere.

Suddenly his lips where on her clavicle, pushing her sweater off her shoulder and then next his hands were running down to her ass.

It was fast, she knew it, but to be quite honest she felt like she had been waiting for this.

Been waiting for someone to make her feel so good she couldn't even walk the next day.

She couldn't even tell they were in his apartment until she had her shirt off and was now lying half naked on top of his bed.

She felt suddenly shy, all those moments of imagining this moment and talking about this moment she was suddenly, so shy.

She felt Lucy resurface and she wanted to run.

Then his lips were at her ear, his hand on her stomach.

"Stop thinking. Think about me." He whispered before his hands trailed to her jeans, unbuttoning them slowly. Her brain switched off and on and now the only thought that was on her mind was Sam.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and she couldn't suppress the moan as he grinded his erection into her and slowly slid into her.

She was on fire and so was he. For the first time in a long time.

* * *

_I don't know why but I always hate my endings, anyway, reviews are always welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3: Tongue Tied

**A/N: **I was a bit lazy last chapter and didn't write any good smuttyness, but I will eventually do not worry.

Chapter 3

"_Tongue Tied"_

Quinn woke with the sweet throb between her thighs and the faint smell of coffee. The throbbing reminded her of the night before and she smiled, remembering all of it. Every single touch, every single kiss. She remembered all of it and she definitely wanted more.

It was a little fast, but still, it wasn't like she was going to go anywhere and end it and besides it felt natural with Sam.

It felt as if they'd known each other for years.

She rolled over, her arms stretching to his side of the bed so that she could find him. She frowned when she couldn't find his presence and snapped her eyes open.

The sheet fell to rest above her waist, Quinn not really caring about being shy and looked around.

Sam lived on the twelfth story of an apartment block she faintly remembered entering last night. Beside his bed was the largest window and there was a slight crack in the curtain, which shined across Quinn's torso like a line.

She couldn't hear the water running for a shower, she could hear nothing.

She had sort of imagined him to be standing in the kitchen, holding a newspaper or something like that, but no. He was nowhere in sight.

She whipped round and found a travel mug, that must be the coffee she could smell, and a note attached to it. She picked up both.

_Early surgery, there's cab money and I laid out one of my old shirts if you wanted to wear it. I'll see you for lunch. _

_ -S_

She looked over at where she faintly remembered dumping her bag in their hurry last night and found a white v-neck hanging beside it. She smiled, climbing out of bed and walked over to it. She grabbed the plush white towel that he must have laid out and headed to the bathroom. She was already excited to see where this was going.

Sam was giddy. He was humming throughout his surgery and when he was done, he couldn't keep the smile of his face when he walked to his patient's parents to tell them that their son that he had just saved will be walking by the next month.

One girl could do that do you. One girl could suddenly make you feel so alive that you could do anything. Absolutely anything. Make you feel free. Make you feel on fire and Sam felt like he was on fire.

"Evans!" Sam froze. He was doing post-ops and it was the Chief's voice.

Chief Brown.

He was always too serious for his job and never in the mood to care about anything else but him or the hospital. It was good to an extent, but also annoying at times. Very, very annoying.

"Chief Brown." Sam replied, closing the chart he had open. Sam didn't particularly enjoy Chief Brown's presence since he was a sure in to be the taking over his job, so Sam was definitely not in his good books and he made it clear every time they talked.

Also, it probably had to do with the fact that Chief Brown was almost six foot and was so packed with muscle he had to wonder where he had time to do a workout.

He had the appearance of a bear and it freaked everyone out, especially Sam.

"I would like to say that up till this point I have thought as you as one of the finest doctors I've ever seen - " Sam's eyebrows shot up. He's pretty sure he's never heard this man dish out a compliment to anyone before. "- but up to this point, I think quite low of you."

Sam stood up straighter, crossing his arms over his chest and ignored the eyes of the nurses on him as they walked past.

"I'm sorry Chief?" Sam said, his voice almost coming to a growl. Sam was weighing up if a hit to the jaw would take the Chief down, but then he thought he probably ate rocks for breakfast and it wouldn't hurt him one bit.

"It has come to my attention that you have been caught in a relationship with an intern -" Sam opened his mouth to say something but the Chief stepped forward, immediately making Sam back down. " – and I would think that for the sake of both your jobs, you immediately terminate it."

That sucked the breath out of him. His job? He was threatening his job over having a relationship with an intern? How immature is he being?

"You are seriously considering firing me because of of -" Sam didn't even know what to call it. It wasn't really a relationship, but it was definitely something. He felt _something_ with her and he really was not going to give it up. "- a relationship? What are you trying to do? Lose your best doctor?"

"I'm thinking about you here _and_ her. If the trustees find out that _you're_ fooling around with an intern, you're gone. They will deem you childish and foolish and there is nothing _I _can say about it. Your intern will also be seen that way and will be kicked off the program."

Sam just stared at him.

Was he willing to lose everything for just one girl? Or was he willing to lose the girl so he could have everything?

"I don't know if I can do that, sir." Sam said quietly. Chief Brown just frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you had any right mind you would think that she would be using you for surgeries. Even though you may think it is the case, it is a possibility. _I _would suggest you find someone suitable. She will lose her job and I really don't think you want the blame on you, especially since it would be a whole lot harder to find a job anywhere else in L.A."

Sam was dumbstruck. Would Quinn really use him for surgeries? He didn't even know a thing about Quinn. He tried to get to know her last night but all they ended up talking about was their Jane Doe. Especially the stunt with Lucy, was he really ready for all that crazy? He was still not done with dead wife crazy.

For all he knew, he was crazy. She didn't deserve that.

"Okay." He muttered and the Chief nodded, walking away.

Sam really didn't know what he had done.

Quinn stared at the surgical board, waiting for her attending to tell them what to do.

"_Sam. Sam. Dr Evans. Neonatal. Sam. Evans. His service please. Anything, please."_ Quinn thought over and over. Over and over she just wanted to see his face, his smile, his golden retriever scrub caps. Anything!

Santana was beside her and was chewing her gum quite loudly, which Quinn didn't even think possible and she noticed Santana kept flicking her eyes at her.

"So I hear you did the nasty with Neonatal hottie." She murmured, the rest of the group of interns turning around to look at them both. Quinn went completely red. She saw Rachel toll her eyes and tut.

A tut.

"What?" Quinn whisper yelled, her eyes wide as she turned to look at Santana. Santana just smirked and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. She popped her gum before speaking.

"Nurses are very chatty, but they're very good for gossip. Very, very good." Santana smirked and Quinn wanted to slap the Latina. _How dare she!_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quinn muttered, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. Her hand shook so that really did not help her cause.

"Oh yes, so it's true then, is it? I thought they were making it up! God, you're redder than a tomato at the moment." She turned to look at Santana who raised her eyebrows at her. Quinn cleared her throat, turning away.

"Why do you care?"

"Cause it's hot." Quinn rolled her eyes and stepped forward, trying to listen in to where she would be going. She would be on Dr Freeman's service today? The trauma surgeon? Great.

She geared up as usual and headed down to the ER, not really impressed with how their secret had got out. Did Sam tell? He wouldn't… right? He's a gentleman. A Texan gentleman. The nurses all looked at her as she walked through. _You have got to be kidding me._

Then she saw him. He was tense, carrying a baby in his arms and rushed to a trauma room.

Good, a trauma room.

Just because she's not on his service doesn't mean she can't help him out. She headed after him and before she could even say anything. Before she even knew that Sam knew _she_ was in the room, he told her to get out.

It was a, "Dr Fabray we have enough doctors. Thank you." In the most condescending tone she's ever heard. She almost forgot how to breathe and how… different he sounded. All the other interns and doctors in the room took a look at Quinn and she rushed out of the room.

She had hid in the girls toilet's for how long, she didn't really know. She kept her eyes on the floor as she cried. She didn't even know why she was crying. She had the most amazing night with one of the most amazing doctors and he just treated her like shit, how was she supposed to respond?

She couldn't let it get to her. It was her third day of being an intern and she had bigger things to worry about than issues with a… boy/friend. She didn't even know what to call him.

She wiped her cheeks, readjusted herself and headed out of the bathroom to find Sam talking to the Chief Resident. He was furious and she could hear everything he was saying.

Sam felt horrible.

He felt like utter shit and now he was furiously telling off this Chief Resident to never let Quinn on his service again. He didn't care what the others thought of him, because the thought of Quinn losing her job and her reputation _on day three_ because of him, scared the living daylights out of him.

Sure, he could either be seen as the good guy who wants the girl to have a future or he could be the selfish guy who wants to keep her to himself. He wants both. He wants to be both.

"I cannot have her working in my department anymore, do you hear me?" Sam growled at the Chief Resident. He didn't even know his name. He just nodded and Sam sighed. That's sorted. He could still work here and she didn't have to see him anymore. Distancing, that's good, right?

Before he walked off he saw Quinn, standing down the hallway and was hugging a chart to her chest. He could see the tears starting to surface and he had to swallow and turn away.

It was for the best, he repeatedly told himself, but except every time he said it, he believed it less and less.

_Week 2 as an intern._

Quinn played out in her head over and over what had happened over the past few days.

She sort of fell in love with a doctor who now hates her guts for some reason.

She can't stop thinking about him this doctor that hates her guts.

She can't stop thinking about their hot amazing doctor sex, but now she has to think about that lying naked in her bed is doctor Tarzan.

Great, she's even calling him Tarzan. It's the hair thing probably and the musk. His really… manly musk.

She didn't even enjoy last night. She didn't even remember if she came or not. She just needed angry sex. Well not really angry, she just needed sex because she was so frustrated over stupid Sam.

How could she fall for a guy in one week? Fall for such an amazing guy who turned out to be the most horrible person ever in the universe. He didn't talk to her at all, which was weird because he did write that they would have lunch together that day so long ago. It was like something… had happened. Something had happened before she even got to the hospital.

She didn't even know what.

All the interns had been treating her differently because of the _new intel_ that could be classified as _old intel_ and now all she can think about is crying or _attacking_ Sam. She wanted to do both once, but when she saw him talking to some parents she had to swallow the lump in her throat.

She is starting to feel like a pathetic crazy in love with an older guy thing person.

She rocked up to work feeling pathetic and ignored the stares she received. She tried not to let it get to her, but it was definitely becoming annoying. She also left Puck in her bed this morning and was trying to ignore him if she did run into him throughout the day. Which was bound to happen, unfortunately.

"God, grow up all of you! Just cause she had a good fuck with an attending doesn't mean she's some fucking zoo animal. Go wank off in the showers since all of you wish it was you." Quinn heard and looked up.

Santana was standing at the end of the lockers, holding a toothbrush and wearing nothing but a singlet and her scrub pants. She was waving her toothbrush around at the staring interns, pointing it at them. Maybe it either because Santana was wearing nothing but that singlet that everyone listened, or that Santana was scary as hell sometimes.

Quinn kind of felt a little bit better that she had someone sticking up for her. Even if it was Santana. She didn't seem like such a bad person, anyway.

Santana caught Quinn's eye and she winked at Quinn before walking off, leaving everyone to catch a glimpse of her ass as she did. God, did Santana really have that affect on people?

Quinn didn't know why she did it, it really did confuse her since they barely talked and Quinn found her to be a bit of a dirty mistress type, but she had to say thank to her later.

They were given charts and Quinn was signed on to the service orthopedic surgeon, which to Quinn was not the nicest of professions. She didn't like the sickening crack of bones. She remembered breaking her arm and that was not a pleasant incident.

It wasn't her turn to present, so she didn't bother reading the chart, but she wished she did when she entered the room. It was crowded, completely crowded. She hadn't seen so many surgeons in one place in one time. It was like time had stopped and this one patient (who she couldn't see because of the amount of people in the room) was the most important person in the world.

Maybe he had some cool disease that no one has ever come across before.

Maybe he had three arms! Well, it had to be an orthopedic thing, right?

The orthopedic surgeon was Dr Tyler. He was pretty young, cute and had a tattoo across his forearm. She couldn't get close enough to read what it said and he wasn't really the type of person who divulged too much about himself. That's what Quinn's heard.

Finally people started to spread out when Dr Tyler arrived and then she saw him.

The patient was Sam.

Of all the possible people it could be, it had to be him.

Sam was sitting propped up against pillows with his right arm in a large brace. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he was shirtless. She no cuts, she no large gauze patches, all she saw was the big brace. What had he done?

She was about to take a step forward when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked behind to see Santana holding onto her and shaking her head. Thank god for Santana. She was starting to like her more and more.

Sam looked up and she saw his pained expression. It had been almost a week since he'd actually looked at Quinn. Quinn was always watching him afar when she was in the hallway, but now this was different. His eyes were sad and his face was fallen. She felt something in her chest pang and she saw him look down.

But oh god, what had happened to him?

She felt something grab her ass and she let out a small yelp, completely halting her thoughts. Puck was standing behind her with a smirk across his face and he smelt like he just got out of a washing machine that had alcohol, cigarettes and sex in it.

He leaned in close, whispering "On call room later?" She shivered. She couldn't deny that Puck was… very sexy. At times. But not this time or last night. God, she couldn't even want to remember last night.

She swallowed and looked up to see Sam staring at her with this sort of sad angry look on his face. No, he wasn't allowed to do that. He wasn't allowed to do that all. He had lost that right.

She actually wanted to leave. She couldn't bear to have Puck and Sam both staring at her in the same room, but as soon as Dr Tyler and the doctors finished conversing with each other she knew that this wasn't going to be good.

She knew Sam was in big trouble.

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4: Dear Believer

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! I really do love it when I hear the ding on my phone! Also there is medical stuff in this I kind of made up so... just ignore it! Short chapter!

Chapter 4  
_"Dear Believer"_

"Lopez. Present." She heard Dr Tyler say although she wasn't really paying attention.

Quinn was keeping her stare with Sam and Sam wasn't looking away, essentially they were having a stare down in the middle of a serious conversation. Both of them were too stubborn to give in. To give in that she had slept with another guy and Sam was an ass.

She was actually trying to tell him in some weird psychic way that he was an _ass_ and even though he may be in severe pain that this was karma for what he did. Also he had no right to say anything about her and her… fling with Puckerman.

"Sam Evans. 33." Quinn raised an eyebrow. He was young. Younger than she actually imagined. "Was abruptly pushed, causing the -"

"Do we really need to discuss this?" Sam muttered, finally looking away from Quinn's stare. Quinn smirked and she could see Sam regretting the decision.

"Sam, we know you don't want this to be an inconvenience but this is a teaching hospital." Chief Brown said from the corner. Quinn turned to look at him, she hadn't really met him until now.

He was quite scary and looked like someone she definitely didn't want to cross. He looked at Quinn with an expression Quinn couldn't really place.

Sam just sighed at the Chief's request and Quinn noticed Sam's hand shake. Like a bolt went straight through it.

Quinn immediately felt bad for mentally calling Sam an ass.

"Was abruptly pushed," Santana continued, her voice annoyed. "- causing the bullet in his shoulder to dislodge and press against his rotator nerve and as a result has shown severe tremors."

Quinn's eyes turned to his shoulder. There was a bullet in there and pressing against his rotator nerve? So it could pierce it? He could lose all function?

"When were you shot, Evans?" A doctor asked from the corner. She had seen him before, he was a neurosurgeon by the name of Dr Hudson. Sam threw him a look and everyone went quiet.

"The night of my wife's murder." He muttered and Quinn swallowed. His wife was murdered? He actually sustained a bullet from it? Now she felt double horrible for mentally calling him an ass.

Sam looked around the room then and looked at Puck before looking at her. His eyes were hard and it wasn't a stare anymore. It was something else. She heard Puck cough and he looked away, his lips pursed.

"Let's give him some space. We'll let the doctor's work. Actually Fabray, stay and you can be his lackey." She looked up and saw the Chief looking at her. Her? Out of the five other interns in the room he had to pick her.

"Sir I think -" Quinn started off, stepping forward as the whole room turned to look at her.

"Personally, I don't care what you think. Now go get him some water." Quinn quickly glanced at Sam and the rest of the room before disappearing.

They were punishing her.

Everyone knew what had happened between them.

Sam being weird around her and Quinn possibly looking like the crazy stalker intern girl. It was something that didn't really go unnoticed in a hospital like this.

Even the Chief before gave her a look that she couldn't really get quite out of her mind. It's like he knew exactly who she was and what she had done.

She walked back into the room, carrying a small tray of pills for him to take and his water. His room had been perfectly decorated, it was one of their VIP private rooms and it even had a couch in it.

Sam was looking out the window. He looked lost.

"Is there family I should call?" Quinn murmured as she situated the tray on the beside table. He just shook his head, taking the cup from her.

"Are you okay?" Quinn whispered and Sam kept his eyes low but she could still see how much pain he was in. Both physical pain and mental pain. Even though he might've been an ass to her, no one should truly deserve this.

"My chances are very slim." Sam murmured before he drank his water and pills. Quinn grabbed his chart and pulled up a chair beside his bed.

"Sam the best surgeons are here, they're all going to make sure you'll be able to cut again."

"Is that all I'm good for, cutting?" Sam muttered darkly, which made Quinn frown. She hadn't heard Sam talk like this before. It was probably the pain.

"Sam -" Quinn started, leaning forward to put her hand over his.

"Don't Quinn. I'm sure Puckerman is waiting for you." Sam murmured with steel, pulling his hand away. Quinn's eyebrows shot up and she let out a huff. She stood up and cleared her throat, which made Sam look at her. She had enough. She wasn't putting up with this anymore.

"You know ever since we slept together you have treated me like shit! I wake up to a note telling me we have a lunch date and the next thing I know I'm being told off and being ordered out of OR rooms." Quinn wanted Sam to look at her. To look at her to really see what she was going through even through his pain. His left hand was in a fist, his eyes focused on his lap. "I thought we had something. I thought we did and then _you_ went and fucked it up!"

Sam snapped his head up to look at her, his eyes cold.

"Oh yeah. So, what sleeping with Tarzan was something too huh?"

"Don't you dare! You're the one walking around some all mighty god just because you're an attending, you - "

"That's right. I am an attending and you are an intern and I made the stupid mistake of letting you come into my OR when it was your first day." Quinn felt the tears surface.

She felt so utterly drained and he was making her feel like she was nothing. She saw Sam swallow and she shook her head.

She shoved the chart at him and stormed out of the room, wiping her cheeks furiously as she went.

Sam stared at the ceiling. He had already calculated the ratio of black dots to grey dots on it. He had been in the hospital for at least five hours and he's already made Quinn cry.

He just wanted to leave, to get out of here.

Well after the surgery of course. That's if he wanted it. He had the Board come out and visit him, which never happened to just anyone.

It was that Sam wasn't just anyone.

Sam was money.

He was what the hospital needed. He brought the parents that trusted him and loved his attitude.

Sam's Peads unit was so professional and was such a wonderful atmosphere that they needed him. He had already received so many flowers from the nurses and old patient families. He just wanted to get out of this pity party bed and go home. He didn't want to see Quinn anymore. She was contributing to his pain.

Quinn was so beautiful that Sam didn't know what to think of other women. She was yes, beautiful in attraction, but to him Quinn was a beautiful soul as corny as it sounded. Not only did they have sex, they talked. They talked and he felt alive. So alive when she was around. Some days he would catch her smiling and he just would smile himself, even though it was probably a horrible situation. He didn't care. She was so caring and so warm and so… real. It scared him to even think that she existed and it pained him that he really had to let her go.

Then Sam realized.

His career would be over if they couldn't fix him. There would be no way he would be made Chief if he just were a medical doctor and not a surgeon. It was compulsory to do hours in surgery, so yeah he wouldn't have a shot at that anymore.

Somehow it actually didn't sound too appealing.

Surgery.

Bossing people around.

What sounded appealing to him was waiting for Quinn to come home, to see her face when she walked through the door. Or come home to her. That's what he wanted. Did he want to be Chief? No he didn't. Not at all.

He looked up to see Puckerman and Quinn standing at the nurse's station, talking to each other. Sam wanted to sock him right in the jaw, because he didn't want her like he did. He wanted sex, Sam wanted life and Quinn was his light in the dark.

He watched Quinn do her thing.

The thing where she would tilt her head to the side, exposing her neck and scratch it with her pen. He had seen her do it hundreds of times, but the beauty of it was the look on her face, which Sam couldn't really see at the moment.

She would have bottom lip between her top teeth. Her eyes would be closed as if she was thinking so hard she had to imagine it. Then Puck kissed her neck, ruining the whole thing.

_God he had the nerve!_ He shifted and he felt something tug and he looked down at his shoulder. _Just play nice, please. Please oh please._ He swallowed and looked up, waiting for Quinn to notice him. To notice him and they could talk. That he could apologise.

Quinn was focused on the chart in front of her when she felt Puck. _God not now._ The thing was she could only focus on Sam. On his face. On his shoulder. On his future. How was he going to survive, how he was going to be okay – mentally and physically – man it was really doing Quinn's head in.

"The Chief basically told him to break up with her or he'd fire them both." Quinn's head shot up and found the source of the gossip.

The nurses.

God sometimes they were so distracting.

Useful but distracting people.

They were standing in the corner with coffee in their hands; heads in close and grins on their faces. They kept glancing in Quinn's direction and she didn't really know why. She looked back down, pretending not to be interested.

"God we can't lose him, he's got such a cute butt."

"Plus he's like the best Neonatal surgeon in America, how are we going to find anyone else?" Quinn froze. They were talking about Sam… and her? Quinn rewound the conversation in her head.

"_I really didn't like the mud cake, it was quite dry."_ _God not that bit Quinn!_ _"The Chief basically told him to break up with her or he'd fire them both." _

Quinn thought about the moment in Sam's room, the look the Chief gave her. The persist attitude to have Quinn as Sam's personal slave. Sam's sudden dramatic change in how he treated her.

"God she's not even that pretty."

Quinn looked up at them who were now staring at her and snapped the chart shut. They both jumped and Quinn gave them a look before turning to Sam's room.

She was faced with blood and a whole lot of it.

Quinn couldn't stop the bleeding. It had torn, where his bullet had pierced his shoulder and it was bad. So so bad. She called for help and she couldn't her eyes away from his face. His hand was gripping her wrist, his face getting paler and paler by the minute.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay." Quinn whispered over and over. Sam was shaking. Like vibrating, almost. When help arrived it was everyone. Everyone had come out to help.

"Hop on Fabray, you're going for a ride." The Chief ordered and she nodded, sliding onto the gurney so they could transport them both to the OR. He was losing too much blood for it to be hung and all she wanted to do is hold his hand, not hold his supply to life.

When they got into the OR Sam was out of it. They shot him up with morphine and he was still woozy from the blood loss.

"I don't want to die." He whispered as they started to prep around him, Quinn being covered in scrubs.

"You're not Sam. You're gonna move that arm again." Quinn whispered, a lump in her throat starting to form. "Sam I know what you did. I know it mustn't have been easy. I know what you did." Quinn whispered and all the eyes in the OR fell to them.

Quinn couldn't give a fuck, Sam was in pain and lots of it and this was the only way she knew how to help him through it. His eyes turned to hers, the anesthesiologist staring at them both as he sat beside Sam's head.

"Quinn I'm sorry." Sam whispered, tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, we'll talk about it after." He nodded and then his gas mask went on. He was gone in the next few moments and Quinn was hurried off him.

Quinn stood in the corner of the OR, covered in his blood and watched them trying to save him.

To save the tear.

To save his arm.

To save all the children that needed him to save them.

Also she needed them to save him so he could save _her_.

* * *

_Remember reviews are always welcome!_


	5. Chapter 5: What's your price for life?

A/N: Medical stuff that I didn't look up and just made up so ignore! Also guys I really appreciate it that you take the time to review and read my story, it means a lot! Also this chapter is really horrible it took up too much of my time and it really isn't the best, I'm sorry.

Chapter 5

"_What's your price for life?"_

Quinn felt the weight of everything.

She could feel the weight of his blood on her hands.

She could feel the weight of almost everything that had happened over the past few weeks in her bones.

But the thing she could she really only focus on beside everything else was Sam.

Sam.

Beautiful blue-eyed blonde haired Sam was dying on the table in front of her.

She didn't care about what he had done or what they had to do to keep their jobs. She didn't even want her job after this. She wanted Sam and she didn't care what followed. She didn't care one bit. She wanted to scream it at him, to tell him, but he was too far-gone for her to do anything.

Santana had appeared from somewhere, Quinn didn't really know where and was leading her out of the OR and to the nearest bathroom. Rachel was there, holding the door open and so was another blonde girl that Quinn couldn't remember the name of.

It was like she had been crying. That her head hurt so much from dehydration, that she was too exhausted to do anything.

Everything from then on was hazy.

They lead her to the showers and washed off all the blood that had managed to cover almost every part of her body. Her arms, her legs, even blood managed to find a way into her hair and as they washed her, Quinn wondered how she got here.

How she was a doctor.

How these girls that she didn't even know were cleaning her up.

How these girls considered her to be a friend.

How she fell for Sam.

Soon after she was finally in new scrubs and was in the waiting room, Santana and Rachel by her side. Sam had no family. All he had was a murdered wife and a sad story. Quinn started to go through possible murder situations, which really didn't help, when Santana got up to talk to the blonde girl that had helped earlier. Quinn finally recognised her.

Dr. Pierce.

She had blonde striking hair, the same as Quinn's, and a very agile body. Tall. Health nut by the looks of it. She looked too cheerful, too happy. Quinn didn't want to look at her anymore, she wanted to cry and stand in the rain.

Dr Pierce worked in Paeds with Sam, hence the cheerfulness. She had been introduced to her once when Quinn was put on to his service once. Once. Ages ago. She even remembered what the kids name was that they operated on.

She watched Santana touch her arm; her fingers lightly grazing over her elbow before watching Dr Pierce walk off with a smile.

Oh.

_Oh._

That's why she stood up to her in the locker rooms.

"_Just cause she had a good fuck with an attending doesn't mean she's some fucking zoo animal!" _

That's what she said almost a day ago.

Santana was most probably a lesbian and most probably fucking an attending. No wonder why she stood up for her. She's probably been prodded and poked for being a lesbian. Plus she must be annoyed with this whole attending not dating an intern idea as well.

When Santana turned back she saw Quinn looking, noting the exchange. Santana momentarily froze to Quinn's surprise before Quinn smiled. It was tired but understanding smile. Santana just smiled back and sat back down, letting out a breath. She crossed her legs, leaning in to talk to her.

"You have a cross around your neck, I was going to assume you were going to condemn me to hell. Not that I cared." Santana murmured, turning to look at Quinn. Quinn reached up to touch it, the coldness of it making her shiver. She totally forgot about it.

Quinn didn't know why she wore it anymore. She didn't go to Church anymore, she didn't pray and she definitely did sin more than enough in a lifetime. Although, it did always lead Quinn back whenever she was lost. She had to believe in something bigger than herself. That a bigger power than herself would be able to save her, or save Sam for that matter.

"I'm not really religious. I just turn when I want to." Quinn murmured, turning to look at Santana with a sort of smirk.

"So if you sin and feel really bad about it, you pray so you'll feel better?" Santana shot back with a smirk mirroring Quinn's.

"Sometimes." Quinn murmured with a shrug. She was starting to feel a little better that she was focusing on other things other than Sam in the OR.

"Same. I guess. I mean, it's always there." Santana said, starting to pull her hair into a ponytail. "Berry is Jewish."

"How did you know that?" Rachel blurted, making Quinn jump. She had forgotten she was there. Rachel had been reading a medical journal and was quiet the whole time. Quinn now questioned why she was sitting with them. She was a doctor social climber, not a helper outer that washed blood off fellow interns scrubs.

"I guessed from the fact you practically smell Jewish." Santana said and Rachel frowned, making Quinn roll her eyes. How did she end up with these people as... friends?

It had been five hours since Quinn had been ushered out of the OR when Puck came walking out. Out of all the people, Puck had to be the one to deliver news. Mohawk and all. Rachel was asleep and Santana was talking with Dr. Pierce who Quinn had been introduced as Britt when Quinn stood.

Rachel's head fell off her shoulder and she let out a groan. Puck looked wary. She was unsure as to whether it was the fact that he just found out she had a thing with Sam or it was the news he was about to deliver.

When he got to them he didn't say a word, his eyes moving to all three of the girls.

"Puck." Quinn said sternly and Puck turned to look at her. His Mohawk looked stupider than ever. Quinn's tired eyes probably made him cautious. She didn't even know if they were allowed to tell her information at all. Maybe he was doing her a favour.

Then she remembered he was Puck and he didn't even do sex favours.

"The bullet severed an artery, they managed to repair it and get the bullet out. They stayed clear of the nerve but there is a chance it could have been damaged. Other than that, he's fine." Quinn let out a heavy breath. _Other than that, he's fine. _Bullet out. Artery fixed. Nerve? Who cared about the nerve at the moment?

"Is he back yet?" Quinn asked and he nodded. She moved and he grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. His hazel eyes bored into her green. His face was completely different to the face she saw this morning when he flirted with her. It was like her transformed into a good guy, which for him seemed impossible.

"The board is in there, you can't go in there." He said in a hushed whisper.

"I don't care." Quinn snapped, pulling her wrist away.

"Quinn, I'll go. It won't be unusual for me to be there. I'll be back as soon as I can." It was Brittany who spoke up, making everyone's head turn. It was chipper, happy. She had no reason for doing it, but Quinn was grateful. For now, it would be best if Quinn stayed clear. She could see him whenever after that. He was going to be okay, after all.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered and Brittany just smiled, moving forward to squeeze her hand before walking off. Quinn turned to Santana who just smiled. God how did she come to be friends with such great people?

Fifteen minutes later Brittany was back with a smile that Quinn couldn't decide was just her normal face or it had to do with Sam. Quinn wondered how bitchy Santana managed to deal with such a chipper happy person like Brittany.

"He's asking for you." Brittany murmured, reaching out to squeeze Quinn's hand that she had done earlier, before walking off with Santana. Santana just smiled. Rachel gave Quinn a disapproving look, but it made Quinn smile. Somehow Rachel's short frame combined with her very high ponytail didn't make her look very upset. It just made her look like she was a cute doctor barbie.

Quinn walked as quickly as she could. It had been almost six hours now since she saw him last. She had barely eaten, she didn't do any work and she suddenly was scared. What was she going to see? A beaten down Sam due to her negligence in patient care? _This wasn't your fault Quinn, the bullet could have moved with someone by his side or without someone there._

When she entered his room he was sitting up, his whole right arm in bandages and gauze. He was looking out the window but without Quinn even making a sound his head turned to look at her. He always seemed to do that. Know exactly when she entered. She was relieved to see a small smile on his lips. It was like she was seeing him for the first time. That time where she met him in front of the OR board for the first time.

"Hi." He whispered. His hair was everywhere, sticking in all directions. His face was tired, but he looked remotely better than he did many hours ago. His eyes were soft, inviting. She tried not to cry. She still had his pale face in her mind, his blood on her hands and to see him now, sitting up and even smiling made her feel so relieved.

"Hey." He patted the space beside his good arm and she moved to sit down on his bed, resting her head on his good shoulder. She felt his arm wrap around her, securing her there. After everything they had been through, everything that he had build up to get away from her just crumbled in a second.

"I was so scared." Quinn whispered, her eyes closing as she listened to the steady beep on the heart monitor. That's all she needed, to listen to that noise to tell her that he was perfectly okay.

"You did well." Sam murmured. "Really well." Quinn just nodded, trying not to cry but eventually did, her tears staining his hospital gown. "Hey, hey." Sam whispered, making Quinn look up at him. When she opened her eyes she was met with his bright blue eyes. "Don't cry. I'm fine." Quinn sat up, shaking her head as he kept her eyes on him.

"Sam you almost died." He rolled his eyes, dismissing her but Quinn shook her head and put her hands on his arm. Her fingers felt the bulge of his bicep.

"You worked it out, didn't you?" He murmured after noticing Quinn's sudden change in behaviour. Quinn just bit her lip, nodding. "So what do you think?"

"I think you're stupid." Quinn muttered and Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I think you're stupid for not coming for me and telling me what happened."

"And what would you say? What would you have done?" He questioned her. Quinn's jaw went slack. "You would act all self righteous and tell me you're not worth it." Sam murmured quietly, his hand moving to rest on her hip. Quinn just let out a sigh; it would have been exactly what she would have done. Quinn reached forward, pushing a strand of his hair back. She could feel his eyes watching her.

"I would rather have you than have nothing Quinn. I know that now. I was stupid to think different." Sam murmured as he watched her. Quinn just swallowed, moving down to rest her head against his good shoulder again. She tucked her knees in against his side.

"You were such an asshole." Quinn muttered and Sam let out a chuckle, rubbing her side gently.

"I know. I'm sorry." Quinn inhaled. She had to tell him. She had to tell him what had happened with Puck, because he definitely knew something happened. She had to give him all the pain now so they could heal.

"I slept with Puck." Quinn kept her eyes closed tightly, waiting to feel him stiffen or tell her to get out of his bed. She could imagine it now, being casted out as a whore that hooked up with attendings and other interns.

"I know. I deserved it." He said calmly. Quinn opened her eyes and looked up, resting her chin on his shoulder. He was looking up at the ceiling, his breath coming out in heavy sighs. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." Quinn murmured, trailing her fingers across his chest. She could feel how toned he was under the gown. He turned to look at her, catching her hand with his good one.

"I fell for you. I fell really hard." Sam murmured. Quinn brought their hands up to her lips and kissed his palm. She watched her, letting out a sigh. "You know what this means."

"I don't care."  
"You should care, your career just started." Quinn shook her head, moving to prop her chin on his good shoulder. She kept hold of his hand in both of hers.

"I don't care." Quinn murmured, closing her eyes.

Sam watched as Quinn slowly drifted off to sleep. He tugged the blanket so that it was covering both of him and Quinn snaked her leg in between one of his, clinging to his good side. Sam kept her there, his arm firmly wrapped around her waist as she kept her head against his shoulder.

She had slept with Puck, to get over him. He had acted like an asshole and he didn't deserve her, he didn't at all, but now he's lying with her in front of everyone and he couldn't care one bit. He would apply at another hospital; he would do anything to make sure that he could have something with her. To be with her. To have her.

The door opened and his face didn't fall like it would have over an hour ago, he kept strong. The Chief walked in, his eyes assessing Quinn's sleeping form before turning to look at Sam. Sam felt like he about to be shot again. To get fired. They couldn't fire a guy that nearly died, right?

"Spit it out, Chief." Sam murmured, his hand firmly wrapped around Quinn's sleeping form.

"I think you're making a mistake. You're both making a mistake." Sam turned to look at Quinn, a small smile playing on his lips. He ran his hand over her hair, catching a strand in between his fingers.

"She saved me, Chief." Sam murmured, his eyes still on Quinn before looking up at him. Chief Brown's eyes were emotionless and his jaw was slightly clenched. Sam narrowed his eyes him, his expression hard. "I don't care about getting Chief. I'll earn it when I earn it, but for now, right now, I'm fine where I am." Sam murmured, turning back to Quinn who was snoring quietly against his shoulder.

"Don't let it get to where I am, Evans. Don't let the cutting take over." The Chief said before exiting the room, leaving Sam sitting and wondering what he was talking about. He never talked about his personal life. Sam knew that he was married… or divorced, he never asked, plus no one ever planned on asking for the fear of being mauled by the bear in him.

Sam sighed, for the first time he felt happy in his life. He had a girl that loved him and that he loved back. He wasn't letting her go, because this was his chance first chance in a long time that he could be happy.

He looked down at his hand, swallowing when he tried to move it, but found no response.

It was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

_Ugh really not my best sorry! Tell me how bad it is in the reviews, hah!_


	6. Chapter 6: Doctor Jones

**A/N: Been on holidays! Sorry guys! Thanks for the reviews again!**

Chapter 6  
_"Doctor Jones"_

Quinn could remember the first time she realised she wanted to be a doctor. She was an avid swimmer in her few years before cheerleading and was training for an event that would take place the afternoon of the incident. She was only eleven but she knew what to do if there was an incident in the pool. She was on her fifth lap when she looked up from the water to find one of her friends had slipped off the edge and hit her head, knocking herself unconscious. It took Quinn a second to realise what she had to do.

She swam over, grabbed her friend and pulled her out of the pool. In half a minute she had her out of the pool and was starting compressions. She had no idea what she was doing; the adrenaline was pumping through her and soon after her friend was coughing out water. It was that moment that Quinn realised that she wanted to feel that rush, that rush of saving someone as many times as she could.

She was doing it right now.

Ever since she left Sam's bed when he fell asleep last night, she was on call. She was mostly running in and out of his room whenever she got paged, but she met a young boy by the name of Alfie. He was from England, named after that movie with the younger Michael Caine, which was strange because Alfie was a well-known player… but other than that he had managed to cut his artery in his neck. Quinn had her hand on it, her body hunched over his as she tried to hold on as they carted them both to the OR. The thrill of saving someone always made her blood pumping, it always made her feel so alive.

She was walking back down to Sam's room when she felt someone's hand grip her wrist, pulling her somewhere. She looked up just as she caught the sight of Puck's Mohawk closing the door to an on call room and locking it.

"You're fucking an attending?" He asked bluntly, his hands on his hips. Quinn just stared at him, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"All this time, you were fooling around him? Are you fucking crazy?" Puck whisper yelled. Quinn just frowned, pushing the loose strands of hair out of her face. Quinn was pretty sure she looked pretty crazy at the moment.

"What? Why are you even doing this?" Quinn said back in the same tone. Puck just swallowed, sort of going silent for a moment. Quinn's jaw went slack. Did he have feelings for her?

"You just said for a fuck, you can't go back on your word!" Quinn stepped forward and Puck shook his head.

"You can't stay with him, you'll know what will happen." Puck murmured, his eyes stern. Was he threatening her?

"I don't understand what you want from me. You wanted sex and you got it, don't tell me you want more when you know you can't." Quinn stepped forward again till her finger was touching his chest. It was warm, way too warm. She could almost feel his body heat against her, that's how close she was.

"He's bad for you, Quinn. He's gonna leave you again." He murmured, his voice thick with desire. God, Quinn wanted not to feel compelled but it was hard not to. His hazel eyes were boring into her eyes and it was hard not to look away.

"No. I don't care. _You_ don't get to care." Quinn tried to sound angry but her voice was weak, it wasn't loud enough. It wasn't strong enough.

"Hell I don't." Puck muttered before kissing her roughly, his hands cupping her cheeks. Quinn froze, all of her senses telling her to give in. Her eyes closed and she imagined herself for a moment with Puck. Messy on call room hook ups. Staying at his place for the night then leaving in the morning. All she could picture was sex and that's not what she wanted. She thought she did, but after everything with Sam she couldn't see herself like that.

Then her brain told her no.

Her hands found his chest and she pushed him back, panting for air. Puck stared at her, his breaths coming out in heavy gasps.

"You kissed me back." Puck gasped. Quinn shook her head, swallowing as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

She did not.

She just stood there while he assaulted her mouth.

"I did not. Now leave me the fuck alone." Quinn muttered, tugging him away from the door so she could make her way our. When she stepped out she saw Rachel down the hall with pursed lips. Quinn clenched her jaw and walked off in the opposite direction towards Sam's room, breathing deeply to try calm down.

When she walked into his room she smelt perfume. Chanel no. 5, to be exact, because it was what her mother wore every day of her life. Quinn spun around, looking for the source to find a woman with blonde hair to her shoulders sitting on the couch. Quinn's head snapped up to look up at the bed to find Sam asleep.

"Ma'am?" Quinn murmured, slightly confused. The woman looked up and Quinn saw it. Sam's eyes. Quinn dropped Sam's chart that she had picked up, waking Sam up with start as it clattered loudly on the floor.

"Fuck- what?" Sam muttered, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room. Quinn was staring at the woman and the woman was staring right back.

"Mum?" Sam murmured.

"Mum?" Quinn repeated, her voice barely audiable. The woman just smirked, standing as she put her blackberry back in her bag. She walked over to Quinn, picked up the chart and started to read through.

"Interesting, Samuel."

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Quinn heard Sam ask, but Quinn could barely keep her eyes off his mum.

Sam's mum was a goddess. She was dressed in a white business shirt and high waisted beige pants. Her heels where higher than any that she had seen before and were a bright shade of red.

Quinn swallowed.

Hard.

Quinn turned to look at Sam whose eyes were wide. Then she remembered. Felicity Evans, known for delivering two babies that were born inside two different uteruses in the same woman with not even a hiccup in the surgery. Quinn's jaw went slack. She was in royalty. Sam was a son of surgeon royalty?

"See, she's just got it." She heard her say in an amused tone and Quinn shook her head, trying to compose herself.

"Dr. Fabray." Quinn murmured, her voice a little shaky as she reached out her hand. Dr Evans just smiled back at her, shaking her hand. It was soft, delicate but also firm. What was she in for?

"Dr. Evans, but I'm quite sure you've guessed that by now." Quinn just nodded, letting their hands drop. Quinn snuck a glance at Sam who was watching the exchange with wide eyes. She wanted him to say something. _Anything._ Maybe introducing her as his… girlfriend? Lover? No that didn't make any sense.

"So a severed artery, I hear?" Quinn nodded, clearing her throat.

"Subclavian." Quinn verified, wanting to impress her. Sam's mother just nodded, still flipping through his chart.

"Who operated on him?"

"Dr Tyler with the help of Dr Hudson."

"Finn? Oh such a nice surgeon. I'll have to say Hi later." Quinn watched as she moved to sit down on the couch and Quinn turned to look at Sam. He was staring at Quinn.

"_Say something!" _Quinn mouthed at him and Sam looked at her, his eyes filled with fear. It was strange though, because Sam said he had no family. That there wasn't anyone worth to call but his mother? You would definitely think that would be important.

"_Like what?" _He mouthed back and she rolled her eyes, turning to look back at his mother. Quinn now knew where his good looks came from. She now wondered what his father looked like.

"I'm surprised that you chose Wesley of all places, Samuel." She murmured, still flipping through Sam's chart. Quinn stood, licking her lips as she watched her.

"Can you check his EKG please?" Felicity asked and Quinn nodded, stepping over to his monitor and grabbing the piece of paper that fed out the results.

"How did she know I was here?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know. I was told you didn't have any family." Quinn said curtly, a little bit annoyed.

"Come on Q…" Sam whispered and she snapped her head up to look at him. He looked so weak, so hard to get mad at. She clenched her jaw and looked over at his mother who was watching the exchange.

"It's fine." Quinn said and his mother raised an eyebrow at her. She was about to get up when the Chief came in. Quinn let out a heavy sigh and moved to make her way out of the room.

"Felicity! Such a pleasure." Chief Brown said and Quinn watched as they hugged. He hugged people? "Oh wait, Quinn stay." Quinn haltered, trying her hardest not to look annoyed. He knew her first name? Great.

"Felicity, this intern here is the reason your son is alive." The Chief said proudly. Quinn raised an eyebrow. What was he doing?

"Oh is that so?" Felicity murmured, looking at Sam before looking back at Quinn. "School?"

"Brown." Felicity frowned a little.

"Class ranking?"

"First." Felicity smiled then and Quinn felt like she was being interrogated.

"How long have you been an intern?"

"Almost two months."

"How long have you been sleeping with my son?" Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Mum!" Sam shouted from the bed. Felicity just looked at Quinn with an amused expression, pushing back a strand of her hair behind her ear. Quinn looked at them both, swallowing. She felt herself go extremely red.

"I've got... patients." Felicity just nodded, her smirk still there. Quinn looked at Sam, her eyes narrowed before leaving the room.

_God that was torture. _

Quinn found herself being paged just as she left the room and was led to the ER. Thank goodness, as far away from the Evans family as possible.

Nothing interesting was in the E.R though, just a woman managed to cut her hand while cooking. Quinn sat down by her and gently pulled her hand onto a table, starting to clean the wound.

"Dr…?" The woman said, Quinn looked up at her with a small smile on her face.

"You can call me Quinn." She said before turning to look at her chart, quickly looking for her name and gave up knowing she would be gone soon.

"I think I know you from somewhere." Quinn shrugged as she cleaned the wound, licking her lips as she focused.

"Maybe that's the pain speaking, you need some painkillers?" Quinn asked, looking up at her. Then Quinn made the connection. Pre-Quinn best friend. She was from her Lucy days. Quinn swallowed and gave her some morphine.

"No, you're really familiar." The woman continued, but Quinn kept her head low as she worked on her hand. Putting in the stitches.

"Dr Fabray… Lucy Fabray?" The woman asked and Quinn let out a sigh, looking up at her.

"Hi Tay." Quinn murmured, starting to wrap up the wound. Tay, good ol' Tay. She had known her since pre-school and then onto her years in middle school. Tay had lost a lot of weight since Quinn saw her last. God, it had to be ten years. Tay wasn't the very good-looking type, but still she was a good person.

"Quinn!" She looked up to see Puck calling her, making her frown.

"Quinn?" Tay asked, her very plucked eyebrows shooting up.

"Excuse me Tay." Quinn murmured, dropping her utensils and walked over to where Puck was calling her. She stepped into the trauma room and there was blood everywhere. Quinn had seen so much blood over the past few days she was sure that she had seen almost every blood type.

"Think you can help?" Puck asked and she looked up. He brought her a badly beaten up guy for what? He never brought her things; he usually stole them all to himself so that he could get the cool surgery later on. This was a bribe. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"No, I'm busy." Quinn muttered before getting out of there and back to her old friend.

Tay was nice, Tay was kind but she was also naive. She believed in the big love, the big fairytale ending when really, it wasn't going to happen. She tried to get Quinn to believe in it, but Quinn had been through too much to actually believe she could wind up happy. It actually scared her now that Sam made her happy, that she might be able to happy for once.

"Lucy, you've changed so much." She heard Tay in that voice that was concerned but also scared.  
"Why are you in L.A?" Quinn asked, trying to finish this job as soon as possible so she could get her out of here and never see her again.

"Dad got remarried and relocated just after you moved." She murmured. Quinn could remember their afternoons just talking about boys and moves and endless loves. Now Quinn had changed so much she felt like she wasn't even that person anymore.

"How come you're Quinn now? How come you never called?" Quinn let out a groan, finishing as she wrapped her hand up. Now she regretted not going with Puck.

"I wanted to start fresh." Quinn said bluntly, may as well get this over with.

"And what, leave everything behind?"

"Basically? Yes." Quinn murmured, pulling off the sterile gloves as she gave Tay something to sign.

"Didn't I mean anything to you?" Tay asked as Quinn stood, folding her arms over her chest.

"Tay. You have to believe me that when I say it wasn't you. I wanted to start fresh, I wanted to forget Lucy and I did forget her and unfortunately you were apart of my Lucy life. So end of story." Quinn murmured, walking over to the desk where Tay had to sign some more forms. "Just go on living that I'm still Lucy some place, some where." Quinn signed some more forms before leaning forward to give Tay a hug.

"You can find me here if you really want to talk, but I'm not up to it. I'm sorry." Quinn murmured before walking off. She felt horrible, she really did. She felt like one of the worst friends on the planet but to even think of Lucy again made her feel sick to her stomach.

She felt her page go off and she groaned. All she wanted to do was to go lie down for a while.

911.

Sam.

Fuck.

She went to the nearest stairwell and climbed till she got to the fourth floor. She almost tripped over a nurse when she got to his room but managed to find him sitting up in bed, his eyes on the door.

"What?" Quinn said in a breathy voice, her lungs actually ached from the stair climb. Sam looked normal. No blood, no nothing. She looked up at his monitor. Steady heart beat, everything perfectly fine.

"You paged me? A 911?" Quinn said as she tried to regain her breath, walking over to the monitor just to make sure. God she could topple over just from the small amount of exercise.

"You look like you just ran a marathon."

"I ran up four flights of stairs, Sam!" She said, almost shouting.

"My mum finally left and I wanted to talk to you." _God! Men!_ Quinn rolled her eyes and went to grab his chart.

"You're unbelievable."

"Come on."

"First you tell me that you have a non-existent family. Then secondly, your mum shows up and happens to looks like a judge on Top Model and then next you page me a 911!" Quinn whispered yelled. He rolled his eyes at her. _God really? Did he just really roll his eyes? _

"She's Felicity Evans, would you want to associate yourself with that woman?" He said and Quinn had to roll her eyes. She was still out of breath and she wasn't in the mood for arguing with him. "It's like you and that Lucy thing." That sucked the breath out of Quinn. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed angrily.

"That Lucy thing has no, _no_ connection between your inability to tell me anything and me telling you something that I _never _want to bring up." Quinn said as she let the chart clang against the bed.

"Bring up what?" She heard and it was Felicity. Quinn closed her eyes, let out a breath and turned to look at her with a smile so fake Quinn was pretty sure she was going to explode.

"Nothing. Now I have work to do, so I'll check on you later." Quinn said in a very condensing tone as she left the room. She didn't want to deal with his perky mother and his sullen boyfriend attitude.

Quinn walked through till she found an empty on call room, trying to find some place where she could think. Where she could sleep and unfortunately this was interrupted when Santana came in, throwing off her coat and lied down on the bed beside her.

"I hate attendings." She muttered, crossing her arms over his chest. Quinn had to laugh, it was just so ironic that she was thinking the same thing.

"I hate being an intern." Quinn murmured back, looking over at Santana.

"How's Sam or should I say Dr. Evans?" Santana asked, pulling an apple out of her pocket and started to chew.

"Alive. His mother came in." Quinn muttered, looking at the ceiling. She felt Santana's eyes on her as a sign to continue. "Just happened to look like, oh I don't know, Kate Winslet and has the brains of some genius."

"So what, it's his mother." Santana commented, her mouth full.

"Yeah but… I'm me. I can't impress Kate Winslet by being me. I can imagine us getting wedding and she's standing there ready to kill me as the priest asks if anyone wants to object to the bloody marriage." Quinn murmured, looking over at Santana who rolled her eyes. She watched as Santana sat up and swallowed.

"Yeah, but you're hot and smart. Plus he _chose_ you. You were there when he needed someone, so that means something, right?" Quinn sighed at Santana's words, nodding as she looked back at the ceiling.

"He told me had no family. Like, no one, and just magically she shows up without a word to me. "

"He's a boy who nearly got his arm chopped off, give him a break." Santana murmured as she chewed her apple. Quinn could hear each crunch and it drove her insane. "Plus his brain is in his penis, so just give him a while before something clicks."

Quinn had to laugh at that. Santana knew what to say at the right time, even though they barely knew each other. It was strange they had stuck up for each other throughout the intern course, without even knowing anything about each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked, turning her head to look at Santana.

"Maybe." Santana muttered, her eyes closed as she chewed. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Why do we get along so well?"

"Because we're hot, we like to fuck and we both know we're the _only_ ones who can get out of this alive."

"True." Quinn agreed, lying back down as she closed her eyes.

"Plus you seem cool." Santana murmured and Quinn felt a little bit of awkwardness in her voice. She tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Yeah, you're cool too."

"Don't say cool." Santana said, her voice flat. Quinn just smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

_I didn't want to leave it to a cliffhanger cause I've tortured you poor souls too much, but don't worry! Drama lies ahead! _

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	7. Chapter 7: Keep me safe in your World

**A/N: Sorry guys, holidays. Lost the urge to write, so sorry! Also a stolen idea from a particular show so….. **

**Also smut so beware and I don't like the ending so wahhh**

* * *

Chapter 7

"_Keep me safe in your world"_

It was Quinn's third month as an intern and it was the day that Sam was getting out of hospital. Although she wasn't allowed to be there for that and take him home because of two reasons.

1. His mother was like a hawk and managed to always be right there when Quinn wanted to see him and

2. There was this huge conference thing for the whole hospital and no one knew what is was about.

Rachel and Quinn arrived there after scrubbing in on an appendectomy and found seats that weren't up the back but were far away enough that they could hear without having to be seen. Quinn actually enjoyed Rachel's company and she thought that Rachel thought the same.

Rachel was sort of… the opposite of Santana.

Bit needy, always commenting on something that you did and managed to always get you annoyed, but still all the same she felt that Rachel was a friend. Well sometimes all Rachel did was stare at her like she was going to explode or something, which she was doing it right now.

"What?" Quinn muttered, closing the journal article she was reading before looking over at her. Rachel had these sort of judgy brown eyes that were easy to spot as well. She was wearing them the day Puck had kissed her in the on call room and Rachel saw them exit. She happened to be wearing them now.

Oh god was she thinking about that?

"Nothing." Rachel said in a very, very high-pitched voice. Quinn rolled her eyes but before she could say anything Santana sat down with Puck beside her. Quinn shivered at his presence.

"So what is this?" Santana murmured with an obvious obstruction of food in her mouth. Quinn frowned and turned to look over at her. Santana had a packet of pretzels, chips and a can of coke in her lap.

"You brought snacks?" Quinn said and Santana looked over at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What? My last patient kept me from eating today." _Munch._ "Stupid old crocker lady who couldn't stop laughing." Santana murmured, looking over at a confused Quinn. "Turns out she just had gas that was going the wrong way." Quinn just nodded, a little mystified and snatched the packet of chips and opened it, feeling hungry herself.

She had spent the most of her day staking out Sam's room waiting for his mother to leave so she could talk to him, but nope. That woman never left! God she just had to be Felicity Evans.

"You know there's a sign on the door that says no food." Rachel said matter of factly, making Quinn roll her eyes as she watched attendings take seats down by the front row. They looked like a band by how good they looked.

"Yeah there's a sign for no sex in on call rooms but I guess you know all about that. Right, Berry?" Santana retorted and Quinn almost choked. Rachel Berry, of all people, was breaking the rules? Who the hell was she sleeping with? Quinn swallowed and looked over at Rachel, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Quinn started to laugh.

"Oh my god." Quinn said as she tried to breathe, her hand flying to her chest as she continued to laugh. She felt Santana smirking from ear to ear beside her.

"You-what-how-ugh!" Rachel spluttered out, making Quinn laugh some more, but before she could completely stop she heard her voice. The voice she had been hearing for the past week and the voice she didn't really want to hear.

Her head snapped up and Felicity Evans was standing up on the stage of the large auditorium and Quinn swallowed.

What was she doing?

Then people started to clap and turn, making Quinn turn. Walking down the side was Sam, his signature smile on his face and his whole arm in a sling.

What the hell was going on?

She wanted him to find her in the crowd, to let her know that he had acknowledged her but as he walked up the steps to the stage his eyes were focused on his mothers who stood clapping.

Then the Chief stood up, the Board members by his side as he moved to the microphone beside Felicity. She felt her chest tighten.

Something… something was happening.

"Are you okay?" She felt Santana whisper and Quinn looked over at her. She didn't know why, but she felt something was terribly wrong. That her whole world was going to crash. Santana at the moment was concerned, something that she never really showed before, but Quinn couldn't look at her. She couldn't feel like this. She turned to look back at Sam, all smiley, all picture perfection but there was something.

"Dr. Sam Evans has been an amazing contribution to our team over the years and we are so happy to hear of the appointment of the Eric Dawson Grant." Quinn froze. Sam won a Grant?

That was good, so amazing, so why did she still feel like this?

"The Eric Dawson Grant is a privilege. It allows the recipient to travel to countries like Africa, Cambodia and Afghanistan to provide children with unlimited funds. It's something that no one-" Quinn felt herself zoning out after _allows the recipient to travel to countries_. Sam was… was he leaving? She tried to inhale, but she felt something constrict in her chest. She didn't even get a chance.

She hadn't had a chance to even be with her and now he was leaving her?

He got shot. She saved him and now he's leaving to save children in other countries. What about her? She felt incredibly selfish but this was Sam they were talking about. No one just leaves Sam if they can; he's that type of guy.

She felt someone grip her hand and found Santana holding onto it tightly, probably seeing how much Quinn was shaking. Quinn couldn't believe she was reacting this way. She never reacted to anyone or anything like this before.

Quinn never truly thought that her life would revolve someone else, but she had spent so much time and effort in Sam that now she felt empty. That he was just going to trample on her. Use her. Quinn had spent so much time before him believing that she didn't need anyone, but over the short time that they spent together he crushed that. He got rid of that she found herself falling for him.

Falling in love with him.

Then it was Sam's turn to speak. He had this grin plastered on his face… like he actually wanted it. Like he wanted to go. In a split second Quinn thought that after this Sam would ask her to come join him, but she couldn't. She was a three-month-old intern! She didn't know anything compared to his big grant and shot up arm.

Quinn let go of Santana's hand, letting the chips fall off her lap and onto the floor as she fled the auditorium. She could hear people murmuring behind her as she did, they all knew who she was but she couldn't stand to be in there another second. Everything was going fine. Until this.

"Quinn!" It was Santana but she couldn't bear to see anyone, let alone her at this moment. She was the only person, only person, that she trusted besides Sam and she couldn't bear to see someone happy.

She found herself in the baby's ward, looking down at all the squirming recently born babies. How did she go from _that_ to this insecure girl that loved Sam? _I love him. _Quinn thought to herself, her heart starting to slowly break at the thought of him leaving her. Again.

She felt someone approach her but she didn't turn, her eyes focused solely on the newborn baby in front of her. She felt the same hand that took hers earlier take hers again, their fingers intertwining. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt a few tears fall down her cheeks, her chest constricting. She looked over and Santana just kept her eyes on hers, smiling sadly.

"He's leaving." Quinn whispered, her voice coming out small and weak.

"You need to talk to him." Santana murmured and Quinn looked away angry, pulling her hand away as she shoved them in the pockets of her scrubs.

"I don't think I want to."

"Surely you don't mean that."

"Santana. Not once did he mention this." Quinn murmured, feeling more angry than upset now. She looked over at Santana then who had moved to lean her back against the glass panel of the wall between the babies and them.

"You love him, don't you?" Santana said, her face sad. It was probably the first time she had seen her like this. She was either bitchy or happy, not the opposites.

"When that artery burst I thought I was going to lose him and I'd never have my shot. To have something with him." Quinn sighed, closing her eyes as she leant her head against the glass. They both fell quiet then, the only noise in the hallway was the faint beeping of a monitor somewhere in the building.

Quinn hated moments like these. She always used to love them, she always used it as a time to think, but now all the thoughts that filled her head were scary.

"Quinn? Santana?" Quinn looked up to find Rachel walking in, biting her lip as she kept her hands in the pocket of her doctor's coat. Quinn just looked back at the babies, her eyes focusing on one.

"What is it?" Santana said, her voice coming out as tired and defeated.

"Sam wants to see you." Rachel murmured and Quinn felt her presence beside her. Quinn put her hands over her face, trying to hide her emotions, trying to rid of all the feelings.

She didn't want to deal with this. If he just left it would be easier for her. Right then all three of their pagers went off, Quinn letting out a sigh. She didn't bother looking at it, knowing Rachel would repeat what was on it.

"Bus crash. Kids." Rachel said her voice low and Quinn swallowed, ridding her face of her tears before heading towards the E.R, Rachel and Santana in tow.

This was good.

She needed a distraction so that she didn't have to deal with Sam right now, although working with kids concerned her a bit. It might mean she would have to work with Sam.

When they got there, it was mayhem. Blood, kids crying and parents flooding the rooms. Finn Hudson, the neurosurgeon waved her over and thank god for it. Sam was hovering close by and it annoyed her when she felt his eyes on her. Quinn was assigned to a young boy called Walter. He had a pencil stuck in the back of his head.

"There are a lot of pretty doctors here." Walter said as Quinn worked on him. She chuckled and was glad that he had a good humour at a time like this. No one particularly did.

"Well there is only one handsome boy with a pencil stuck in his head." Quinn returned and she saw him smile. She stepped back and he had these beautiful blue eyes. Innocent eyes and for some horrible reason it reminded her of Sam.

"I'm gonna take you for a scan, that cool with you?" Quinn asked as he nodded, Quinn carefully helping him down so he could lie in a comfortable position.

"How we doing here?" She heard Sam's voice as she draped the blanket over Walter.

"Fine." Quinn murmured and moved to start pushing the bed towards the elevator.

"Quinn we need to talk."

"Can't you tell I'm a little busy?" Quinn muttered back when they reached the elevator, Quinn rapidly pushing the button as many times as she could. She heard Walter laugh and threw him a look.

"Meet me in an on call room. After you're done. _Our_ on call room. I'll be waiting." Quinn looked up just in time to hear his last sentence. She hadn't seen him up close and out of bed in so long. He seemed taller, older and the small stubble growing over his cheek and chin made him extremely attractive. She found it very difficult to be mad at him.

"No promises." She murmured before pushing Walter into the elevator when it opened. She stood back against the back wall and looked back at Sam. His good hand in his pocket, his face showing a sad smile. She loved Sam, with the whole of her heart and she had no idea where he was. Where he was going, what he wanted. It scared her. He turned away then, walking off as the elevator started to slow close its doors.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Walter asked and Quinn rolled her eyes, looking down at him.

"No. He's my boss. Now stop eavesdropping." Quinn said and Walter just grinned at her.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat up a little in the bed. The elevator finally stopped and she pushed him through towards CAT scan machine.

"Pretend you heard none of that." Quinn murmured with a smile before stopping beside the bed.

"So that guy was your boyfriend? I don't like him, by the way."

"Oh is that so?" Quinn said with a smirk, helping him up as she maneuvered his IV drip to stand beside him as he was put into the machine.

"Yeah, I mean like. You know, a guy like me would be better." Quinn snorted, shaking her head as she moved to sit at the booth behind the screen. She leant into the microphone.

"Just lie still and we can talk about a date later." She heard him giggle and she leant back, feeling exhausted. Sam wanted to see her. She didn't really want to see him. He would have some explanation; some reason for going and it would cripple her.

Absolutely cripple her.

She could hear Walter humming in the machine, making her wonder how he had this much strength, this much confidence. He basically was hitting on her. Well, he was a kid maybe he was just playing around, but he had a pencil in his head for christ's sakes. If any other kid had a pencil in their face they would certainly not be behaving like this. She remembered a kid that poked himself with a fork and he cried for hours. Plus it wasn't even that deep.

She tried to think of what else Sam would say before the scans came up. She had to gasp at how horrible they were. She turned to the assistant beside her and told her to book an OR and get all the pediatric surgeons right away. This pencil was digging straight into his brain and he was bleeding profusely. She ran in and when he was starting to come out, he was having a seizure. She gripped him, doing all the necessary things and watched as this little boy fought for his life.

When it was over, the other surgeons had come into the room and started to help, pulling him onto a bed and started to rush him towards an OR. She watched him, blood slowly started to seep out of his ears. She had bonded with him, things that no one is meant to do as a doctor, but she truly liked him.

She felt a presence behind her and looked as she started to scrub in. Sam was standing there, his eyes concerned as he tried to say something. She turned away and went in.

Walter died thirty minutes into the operation. His brain was swelling too much, the blood couldn't be stopped and he was gone. The damage by the pencil had ruined all possibilities of a full life for him. This is why she hated working with kids sometimes. You don't get to see all of them have a life.

You don't get to see them live.

She found herself sitting in _their_ on call room.

Where they had their first kiss.

Their first moment.

That moment where Sam said I _feel_ something, but now this room just gave her sadness. Gave her thoughts of how she slept with him at his apartment. All that rubbish about how she's an intern and he's her boss. They had been through so much and now, _now_ he's throwing it all away.

The door opened and she didn't look up, she had been crying and she really didn't care who it was at the moment, but she knew it was most likely Sam. She felt him sit down beside her and she turned to look up at him. He was looking at her, he looked like he had just been crying too.

"I don't want you to leave." She whispered, swallowing hard so that no more tears fell. "I don't want you to go."

"I-" Quinn shook her head and moved to sit on his lap, facing him as she ran his hands over her face. She needed him. She had missed him. She hadn't been able to touch him, to let him hold her since the accident.

"I love you." She whispered before leaning in to kiss him. They hadn't kissed since before his accident and she needed it so badly. She didn't care about anything at this exact moment except him. All she cared about what she needed to feel. She felt his good arm snake around her waist, his hand wandering under her shirt to her bra strap.

So he was thinking the exact same thing.

She pushed him so he was lying on his back, gently though so she didn't hurt his arm and started to unbuckle his jeans. She shoved them down, springing him free as she moved to run her hand over him. He was hard and hot in her hands. He groaned in response and his hand came flying up, trying to tug her scrubs off. She stepped off the bed, ridding of her clothes and locked the door, her eyes dark as she looked at him.

When she sat back down she pressed her heat to him, groaning at the feeling. She pushed his shirt up, kissing along her stomach as she ground onto him, teasing him. She felt his hand on her ass, gripping it roughly and she knew it was sign for her to stop teasing him. God she had definitely missed this. She moved over him, her hand on his chest as she looked at him. Green met blue and she wanted him.

She wanted him for forever and yet here they were.

Desperate.

She leant in to kiss him roughly, her body on fire as she started to slide him into her. She groaned at the feeling, coming up for air.

She was bigger than she remembered and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to get used to the feeling. God, she hadn't been this full in so long and she definitely missed him. She felt his lips on her neck, her collarbone and his hand was pinching her nipple. Fuck. When she slid all the way into him she felt so full she was pretty sure she was going to explode. She started to move and she heard him groan at the feeling, her hands gripping his shirt that they couldn't discard.

She threw her head back as she rocked her hips, with the feeling overwhelming her. She felt his hand on her thigh, moving to rest on her hip and she felt him thrust up into her. Then she started to crash. The feeling was too much and she opened her eyes to look down at him, to tell him she was almost there. His eyes were dark but he nodded slightly. His hand moved to the back of her neck and she felt him pull her down. The kiss was it. The hotness of the kiss absolutely drove her over the edge and she shuddered above him, coming hard as she moaned loudly. He was still moving until she felt him come, groaning at the feeling of him coming inside of her before she collapsed on top of him, her whole body shaking.

She had realised she was panting, her whole body trying to recover from the massive wave of pleasure. She wasn't sure then why she started to cry. The thought that this could end in a manner of weeks or even days started to hit her. She buried her face into his chest, trying not to let him see her.

"Quinn. It'll only be a year." Quinn sat up then, sliding him out of her with a moan before moving to grab her scrubs.

"Sam we didn't even get to start." She mumbled as she pulled on her things, watching him pull up his pants with a sad smile.

"We can start after." Quinn bit her lip and shook her head. He just didn't understand. He didn't. He didn't know how much she truly loved him and yet she still hadn't heard him mutter the words either. She looked up at him them. Trying to be mad with him, but staring into his blue eyes really didn't help. It ruined the thought of trying to be mad at him.

"I love you Sam, but… you don't love me. You don't love me enough to do that." She watched as he stood, moving to wipe the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I-" He started before he stopped, letting out a sigh before looking down. "You remember what I said to you, when I don't know, the afternoon I met you? After the surgery?"

"Always." Quinn murmured, her voice coming out soft and tired.

"How can you not see that I do? But I just can't say it yet." He said, his hand cupping her cheek. She looked away.

"Because you wouldn't leave." She murmured before stepping back, wiping her hand over the back of her cheek. "I have to go tell Walter's parents now."

"Quinn please." She shook her head and left the room, fighting the urge to cry again as she headed down the hallway. She knew that if she was in his position, it would be the same thing. She would go. It's what every surgeon has worked for their entire life so Quinn had no right to say that to him, but still, it would be nice to feel needed right?

When she walked out into the waiting room, she could see Walter's parents a mile away. His father looked exactly like him and the blue eyes that Walter had inherited were his mothers. Quinn swallowed hard and made her way over.

She had no idea what to say. She wanted to say how much she cared, how much she was sorry, but as she approached them she had no words. She sat down on the coffee table in front of them, asking them if they were Walter's parents before she let out a deep breath. She informed them of how he entered the E.R, the pencil and how he joked with the nurses and herself, but when she reached the moments about how they got to the surgery she knew that they knew.

Quinn cried later about it in the locker room, her whole body shaking as she tried to get over what had happened today and what would happen in the next few weeks. Santana found her and from there it really was a blur. Being put into Rachel's car. Driven somewhere. Stripped of her clothes and put into bed. That's all she could remember.

It was the third week after Sam had given the news he was leaving and Quinn had spent the time mostly working on charts, mostly finding ways to avoid a surgery because he had recently just started to get back into it. Which was stupid, Quinn thought. He was still weak, he was still shaky, but since he was leaving for Cambodia in the next few days he wanted to be as ready as possible.

They hadn't seen each other since that moment in the on call room and Quinn was pretty sure they were avoiding each other because they knew it would happen again. Quinn would get needy and Sam would get overwhelmed. There was no doubt about it.

She had been walking to early rounds when a wave of nausea passed through her. She hadn't felt nausea since she was drunk about a year ago and this wasn't like the usual, cough and sick throw up nausea. This was definitely different. She had to grip the counter for support before she toppled over, emptying her insides into the bin that was right beside it.

"Quinn?" It was Santana, her voice annoyed. "Girl, come on." She felt Santana tug her away but Quinn touched her forehead. She wasn't feverish. She swallowed and grabbed her phone, looking through the calendar.

Oh fuck.

She was late.

Of course she was late.

She looked up to see Sam walking her way before she had another wave of nausea rush through, luckily grabbing a nurse that had a bucket in her hands.

That wasn't from morning sickness. That was throwing up at the idea of morning sickness.

* * *

**_Reviews are always welcome!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Heartlines

**You get to see Sam's POV this time, something I haven't done since like chapter 4… I think. Hah. I'm sorry about the bad updating, I'm going to lock myself in my room and do so much one day so I can have it weekly for you guys! Just a little busy with uni and stuff, but thanks for still reading and commenting.**

**This chapter is a little jumpy, so please bear with me!**

Chapter 8

"_Heartlines"_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She heard Santana say before Quinn straightened up and wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin she had stashed in her doctors coat. The nurse that held the bucket gave her an annoyed look before walking off.

Quinn couldn't care less what the nurse thought because she can't be pregnant. She can't. She saw Sam looking at her and they had promised each other to not do that. To not look, to not have any lingering stares but she could see the concern in his eyes when she doubled over. She could either crush his world or she could crush her own. Either way, she was already feeling the weight of it all starting to appear in front of her eyes.

She grabbed Santana by the wrist then and tugged her to the storage room. She locked it behind her and went to the shelves. She heard Santana gearing up to get stuck into her behind her.

"Q? What the fuck are you doing?" There we go.

"Just shut up!" Quinn whispered, trying to find the blood taking kit. She finally found it and started to tape up her arm before looking up at Santana.

"Please." Quinn said and Santana looked down at her, her eyes narrowing.

"No. What is this?"

"I've got morning sickness and I'm late. Now, can you please take it?" Santana's face fell for a moment before she nodded, took the needle and made Quinn sit down. Santana was very good, finding a vein on the first try and it was done in a few seconds.

"Quinn what are you going to do?" Santana finally asked after a few minutes of silence as she wrapped Quinn up. Quinn had no idea. She had to figure out if she actually _was _pregnant and wasn't sick or something stupid like that.

"You know what happens." Quinn murmured as she pulled on her doctor's coat, heading out the door with the small vial of blood in her pocket. A pregnant intern is something you never see. They find it ten times harder to keep up, they're worked harder and none of them really make it anywhere after they've had the baby. For Quinn, she wasn't prepared to throw away all she had worked up for.

"You need to talk to him." Santana hissed in her ear and Quinn sighed, stopping to look over at her.

"Santana. I appreciate what you're trying to do but I can't. I can't and I will not, so, please, don't tell anyone." Quinn said and Santana just pursed her lips. Quinn sighed and squeezed her hand before walking off in the direction of pathology so she could hand in her vial. She handed it to them before heading to the cafeteria. She couldn't do work today. She couldn't.

Quinn grabbed a small salad and sat down by herself in the corner, picking at it. The others would be doing rounds and she really couldn't care less. She was having an off day. She could just have _one _day to herself. To think about the possibilities of her immediate future. Of someone else's immediate future.

"Quinn." She looked up and it was Rachel, her hands in her pockets. She was wearing one of those weird pink scrunchies in her hair and it really annoyed Quinn at this exact moment.

"What?" Quinn muttered, annoyed at her presence. Well, she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone and that fact that it was Rachel of all people seemed to make her a bit… annoyed. She heard Rachel huff and sit down.

"You missed rounds." Quinn just chewed. It was a stupid comment to make. "Sam asked about you." That made Quinn swallow, hard.  
"I'm just sick." Quinn murmured with food in her mouth. Rachel slid her hand over Quinn's, holding it steady. Quinn froze.

"Quinn." Rachel's voice was sort of soft, but concerned at the same time. It was one of those moments where Rachel Berry was scarily accurate at reading your emotions. Quinn was always the one to never show them, but somehow, Rachel saw right through it.

"I'm having an off day." Quinn murmured, careful about choosing her words.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact you're late?" Quinn almost dropped her fork. How the hell does this girl know that shit? "Quinn your boobs are bigger."

Quinn wasn't sure whether to laugh or to be a bit concerned about the fact the Rachel Berry had been staring at her boobs, also combining with the fact that she knew that she was late. Rachel Berry was either a stalker or a personal creep.

"Okay Rachel… all that stuff you just said there. Just a little creepy." Quinn murmured as she started to pack up and Rachel just sighed.

"Does he know?"

"No, of course not. I'm not even sure myself, _god._" Quinn muttered as she stood, walking over to the bin to throw her stuff away. Rachel was right behind her.

"He's leaving soon."

"He doesn't get an opinion in this." Quinn murmured as she walked to the locker rooms, deciding that she should go back to work. She just had to ignore Sam and get blood work back as soon as possible whilst checking up on her gazillion patients.

"Of course he does!" Quinn whipped around, feeling rage boil up in her.

"He's leaving _me!_ He decided that he didn't need me and that I wasn't _enough_ for him to stay. You think a _baby _could possibly change that?" Quinn whisper yelled, her hand gripping the door of her locker harder then she really should.

"You can't keep it from him." Rachel said after a few moments of silence. Quinn was pretty sure she looked a tad crazy.

"Keep what from who?" Quinn almost blurted out, _for fucks sake!_ But instead she kept her cool as she took in a deep breath. Of course he had to come in.

"This is the intern's locker room, what are you doing here?" Quinn said as she shut her door, her voice coming out sharp and breathless. She turned to face him and god she was about to melt Sam was wearing one of his white button down shirts that just happened to fit him just a bit tightly and pair of gray pants. He looked so professional and it startled Quinn.

"I'm a resident, I can do whatever I want." Sam retorted and Quinn rolled her eyes, grabbing her doctor's coat and slid it on.

"I have work." She muttered and made her way out of the locker room, just remembering that Rachel was in there as well.

"I'm leaving. Tonight." Quinn froze and that feeling of everything crashing upon her was suddenly upon her again. Flashes of their moment together in the on call room suddenly flashed to her mind as well then the thoughts of the baby, his face when she told him. She shook her head to rid the thoughts and took a deep breath, turning to look at Rachel who was sort of nodding at him.

"Bye." Quinn said, not even giving Sam a second glance as she opened the door and walked as quickly as she could out of there. She could feel Rachel at her side, ready to start some ridiculous speech that Quinn had no intention of listening to.

"Quinn, Sam-" Quinn spun around and grabbed Rachel by the arm, holding her close so that she didn't have to talk so loudly.

"Remember what I said back there. I know you're trying to help, but this is already fucking complicated as it is. I just need to do work." Quinn said, her eyes piercing into Rachel's. "Understand?"

"Completely." Rachel whispered and Quinn nodded, turning away and heading to her first patient.

It was finally knock off time and Quinn stood on the overpass watching doctors and nurses alike say bye to Sam below. He looked so handsome, he looked so much older than he really was, but he looked so sad. Maybe he looked sad or maybe he looked happy. Quinn wasn't quite sure what she wanted him to be, so her perception of him was a little ruined.

Quinn wanted to run her fingers through his hair. Tug it, smell it, just to feel it. Just to feel him and yet here she was, letting him go. Without knowledge that it was his baby. That a baby existed. A baby that would his eyes and their blonde hair. A baby that was probably a child prodigy. She shook her head and pulled out the piece of paper then, telling her the test results. She sure was pregnant and had the blood work to prove it. Just the question was did she want it? Would he want it?

Quinn watched as Sam walked off into the parking lot, disappearing out of the hospital and her view was blocked. That moment then was when Quinn decided she couldn't let him leave without saying something. He wouldn't think that she was just saying stuff to make him stay, right? No. He was smarter than that.

Quinn did her hair in a ponytail and made her way downstairs, ducking and weaving through patients and visitors. She had no time to muddle around with them so she tried to get past them as quickly as humanly possible. She ran out to the parking lot to see Sam already pulling out onto the main road in his expensive European car. She groaned and looked around, spotting Santana walking with Brittany.

"I need you." Quinn said as she ran over to them and Santana frowned. "I need to get to the airport before he goes." Santana exchanged a glance with Brittany and when she looked back at Quinn it was a look mixed with happiness and sadness. Brittany nodded, walking over to a modest SUV and Quinn jumped in the back, suddenly feeling so small.

Quinn hadn't fought for much in her life. Most of it had been given to her. Well, she had worked hard to get into this program, but she had a good home life. She had money to fall back on and she had friends back home, but as she sat in the back of the SUV she was now fighting for someone else. She was now fighting for this small foetus growing inside her and also for a small part she was fighting for herself. She didn't want to sound corny, but she was also fighting for _love. _Something she had never really looked for, let alone wanted while she focused on her career, but once she tasted it she didn't want anything different. She didn't care. She could become a teacher or something, but it didn't matter because all that mattered was Sam.

They managed to catch up to his car when they got to the airport and watched as he handed his keys over to a valet and he headed inside. Quinn had to scurry out of her seat, jump out and head towards where he was going, but was confronted with three lanes of traffic. She called his name once, twice and three times before he was gone into the double doors. Essentially disappearing from her life. Then Quinn made a dash, ignoring everything else as she focused solely on Sam, but didn't manage to see the white Mercedes, flying through a pedestrian crossing and right in the direction of Quinn.

Sam didn't hear anything, but he was confused when a commotion of people started to make their way out of the airport. Sam turned then, really unsure as to whether he should look or continue on to his flight. Maybe they needed a doctor. He couldn't just walk away. He kept his luggage close to him as he made his way out the double doors to see Brittany and Santana running towards the crowd. What were they doing here? His eyes focused then on the body the crowd was huddled around. The blonde hair he had dreamt about so frequently was suddenly right in front of him.

"Sam!" He dropped everything and ran, his heart pounding as Brittany called him. He dropped to his knees on the road, his hands unsure as to where to start. Quinn had a gash across her forehead and was leading into her hairline. The blood was obstructing his gaze and he couldn't really tell the extent of the damage. His eyes continued down her body and then he saw blood. It was starting to dribble down the inside of her thighs, staining her scrubs. Quinn screamed out then, averting his gaze and he saw her hands fly to her stomach.

"Quinn!" Sam called out and Quinn's eyes met his. All he saw was pain… and something else.

"I can't…" Quinn whispered and he leant over, putting his hand on her cheek.

"You're gonna be okay. Just hold on." He watched as she looked over, her eyes meeting Santana's and Sam was unsure as to what was happening. Quinn started to cry then. Santana just grabbed her hand, letting Brittany work on Quinn and Sam's eyes kept flickering between the two as he patched up her arm.

Then as the EMT's came Sam helped her onto the stretcher, he made a move to get in before Brittany did. Sam was about to protest before Santana pulled him away, a pained look on her face.

"I need to tell you something and you need to be ready, okay?"

xx

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Sam and Quinn's sister Frannie, who was in town for the week, all sat outside in the waiting room, waiting for any news. It'd been three hours and there was nothing.

On the ride to the hospital, Santana told Sam the news. The news that Quinn was so scared to tell and held it off until the wrong possible moment. The news that would define who he was.

Sam didn't even know how to feel, let alone he barely had the time to figure out his feelings. He had just spent the last ten minutes trying to save Quinn's life and now he had to think about the thought he just lost a child he might've even know he had? He loved Quinn with the whole of his heart and to have something with her felt perfect, but to have it lost made him feel empty again.

Sam felt lost, most of all. He didn't know why he was leaving, he didn't know why he thought he might not have a reason to stay, but as he sat in the hospital waiting room all Sam felt was that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Miss Fabray?" Sam's head snapped up at the sound of it, he was so attuned to her name that he was used to responding to it. He stood from his corner and walked to where Frannie and the rest were sitting.

"How is she?" Sam turned to look at Frannie, he hadn't really noticed her until just then. He was sort of in his own world.

Frannie was definitely the opposite of Quinn. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Quinn, but she seemed to be sort of… less driven. She seemed a bit content as to where she was and what Sam could see that their relationship wasn't the greatest. Frannie seemed a little too… scared and he saw that with patients and their families when they had spent too much time apart.

Her doctor was the Chief, of course, and all the residents had pulled in together to try help her. Sam wasn't allowed on the case and so weren't the rest of the gang that were sitting outside. Brittany was allowed to go in, but she decided staying outside would be the best decision.

Chief Brown sat Frannie down and Sam moved to sit on the coffee table in front of them, Santana hovering behind him. His palms were sweating and he could see the bead of sweat slowing falling down the Chief's brow.

"Quinn suffered a blow to the head and stomach. At the moment, she's been put into a medical coma because of her injuries. She had a bleed, in her brain, but that's been stopped. Unfortunately the baby was too young to be saved." Sam looked down just as the Chief looked up at him, his emotions too hard to hide at the moment. "She will make a recovery, but it may be a long one. Her bleed might come back, we don't know. It's all a matter of time." He felt the Chief's hand on his shoulder and it was the first physical contact he'd had since the accident.

"Can I see her?" Frannie's asked, her voice flooding the silence. Sam looked up as the Chief nodded. Family first, always and Sam knew at that moment he had to respect it. He sat back down on the chair, running his hand through his sandy hair and tried to prepare him for what he might see when he did go visit her.

Sam walked behind everyone as they walked towards Quinn's room. He had no idea what he wanted, where he wanted to go and he stood with a sea of people around him he just knew he wanted Quinn. That's all he cared about and the troubling thing for him is that Quinn had to go through a horrifying accident for him to realise it. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't going to leave her, not anymore.

**Also I just read over this and realised there is a bit of slang that you might not understand except I really don't know how to put it… in direct terms if you know what I mean… anyway I apologise if it doesn't make too sense. **


	9. Chapter 9: Oxygen

**A/N: Thanks for being patient guys. I haven't really read through this so please ignore the errors. I just wanted to get out, it's been sitting in recents for so long.**

Chapter 9

"_Oxygen"_

Day 1.

Quinn had been in a coma for twenty-four hours. Sam had been to eat once and had four servings of coffee. He'd had three hours sleep on the cot Santana set up for him in Quinn's hospital room.

Day 2.

Sam showered in the attending's lounge. He cried. Slept for five hours.

Day 3.

Frannie left for Ohio. Sam learnt the real age of his baby. He called and cancelled his trip to Cambodia telling them he wasn't interested. Quinn had no brain function.

Day 4.

They pulled Quinn out of the medical coma, hoping that she would wake on her own. She didn't respond. Sam couldn't sleep.

Day 5.

Quinn died.

There's a moment that Sam thinks about frequently. The moment he saw her by the OR board. Where he was so lost, so confused and as soon as his eyes hit hers he felt nothing but love engulf him. It was an addiction, a need for him and as time went on he was so afraid of it he tried to run from it. To run from the system and not take control of his feelings. Sam wanted to be free. To be able to live his life as if his heart wasn't full of hurt and suffering. Something he saw frequently.

Sam had been for his second shower in five days. He'd barely eaten and he couldn't sleep. Sam was too afraid he'd wake up and she'd be gone. So, when he came back to her room to see Santana applying CPR, he was definitely not okay. Something snapped inside of him. Sam ran forward, instructing Santana to start charging the paddles as he took over. He didn't know where the energy was coming from. How he managed to think so quickly and as he pressed the pads to her chest and shocked her, he felt like he was being shocked too.

Quinn was flat lined for exactly one minute. That was enough time without oxygen to do more brain damage that she might already have. The cause of her flat line, no one knows. She had been put immediately back into surgery, Sam helpless, but as he watched his friends, his gifted colleagues tend to her he knew she would be safe.

The only person he knew waiting for her was Santana and even though he had avoided her for most of Quinn's hospital stay, he was still a teacher. He sat down beside her, their forearms touching on the small semi comfortable chairs in the hospital waiting room. Santana had been working non-stop today, being Quinn's number one intern and also she worked to keep Sam moderately clean and alive.

"You did well." Sam murmured, speaking for the second time in the past five days. His voice was dry and his lips were breaking from lack of care. Sam could feel her eyes on her then, assessing him.

"You look like shit." Santana said and he just nodded, a small smile creeping over him. It was nice for someone to speak the truth for once. Everyone had been tiptoeing around him for the fast few days it made him want to avoid them all.

"Now I know why Quinn likes you so much." Santana just frowned, her lips pursed as Sam looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"And why's that, Evans?" Even though she was an intern and he was an attending, he felt like they were friends. He gave her that one.

"Quinn really likes to fight sometimes, I can see her bouncing it off you with zero effect." Santana laughed then before she sighed, her black curls delicately falling on her shoulders.

"Right you are."

Sam almost forgot where they were for a moment, his eyes kind of blurring but it wasn't until his friend Finn Hudson, the amazingly gifted neurosurgeon, appeared he knew he was in for a ride. It had only been two hours, which in some cases could be both good _and_ bad. He could have got it under control… or something could have happened.

"I can see what you're doing, you're shit at hiding your emotions. Sit down and let me talk." Finn said before Sam could even say anything. Finn was that guy that lived very to the line. He liked to fish, enjoy summers with his family in Michigan and he was a very keen family man even though he wasn't married.

He was handsome, no doubt about it. His brown hair and his lanky appearance made him seem like he was more suited to be a basketball player or a Quarterback, but his brains got the better of him.

"After the accident, there was a lot of bleeding. I wasn't able to find the exact cause of it earlier, but from what I saw I had stopped the bleeding. _Which I did._ Now we put her in ICU and we found out, unfortunately, that she had a hematoma. The swelling from that, pushed and there was no space to escape." Sam froze. Every part of him froze. Her brain was swelling and to get rid of the swelling… that's difficult. He's had to do it to so many kids but they've never been able to survive it. "This put strain on her blood flow and therefore it eventually stopped." Sam knew what he was talking about. Of course he did. He'd been a doctor for years. Hematomas put pressure on brain tissue, they reduce vital blood flow and it kills brain cells.

"Do you think brain damage?" Santana asked and Sam swallowed. It had been sitting on the top of his tongue he didn't know how to even let it out.

"I think you should get her parents here." Finn answered which basically meant she has a fifty/fifty chance of making it. They would have had to relieve the pressure and to do that… you had to open up her skull.

"Is she out?"

"Rachel is taking her to her room now."

Day 13.

There had been no sign of anything from Quinn. Sam went over the moment where she was awake before she was unconscious again on the road. She was talking. She was awake. How could she have gone from that to… nothing?

Quinn's family had signed contracts, signed so many things and Sam stood unshaven from the corner as he watched her parents not even look at her. They barely touched her, worried about her. It's like they accepted it. Sam waited till they left to sit with her. Talk to her. He traced his fingers over her stomach. Sam started to imagine his child and he couldn't help but cry.

"Sam." He imagined her now, carrying a birthday cake as Sam stood in the backyard with their son. Quinn called his name, her smile making Sam smile.

"Sam." He frowned, her lips weren't moving. She wasn't calling. Then who was? Sam sat up, his body previously hunched over the side of her bed and looked. Quinn was crying, her eyes tired as Sam felt the tiniest of squeezes.

"Q?" Sam whispered, moving to put his hand on her cheek. She was talking. She remembered who he was.

"Water…" Sam nodded, leaning back to get the small cup of ice cubes. Sam gave her a small piece and looked outside. Santana was standing, her always-composed face showing the smallest hint of relief and Rachel was grinning ear to ear.

"A beard…?" Quinn whispered and Sam looked back. She looked like hell, but yet she was still so beautiful. Sam just laughed, leaning over to kiss her softly. Her lips were chapped and even though her head was completely wrapped up in a huge bandage, he didn't even care.

"You're gonna be okay, Quinn."

Day 28.

Quinn's swelling had gone down. It was like it hadn't even existed. It was an actual miracle. Some doctors even thought that she had died just so they could bring her back to life. It truly amazed them. She had no brain damage but she had very shaky legs, so she was put into physical therapy. Sam had taken as much time off as he could to be there with her, ignoring her protests that he should get back to work.

It was ridiculous, Quinn thought, almost every doctor in the hospital knew about her. She was an intern who got run over. Really… _really_ funny and now she was being wheeled around by her attending… boyfriend… she didn't even know. For some reason though, he seemed to be very careful. She could see it in his eyes. How he watched her, how his eyebrows creased when he thought really hard before saying something. Sam was tiptoeing. She grabbed the wheels and hit the brake, stopping them both.

"Q?" Sam asked her and she just crossed her arms. Quinn waited for him to walk in front of her, realizing they were only meters away from the physical therapy room.

"You're being weird." Quinn stated and Sam frowned, looking away. His blue eyes being very deceptive.

"No I'm not."

"Sam, you've barely said anything to me over the past few days." Quinn just watched as he kept his eyes in the opposite direction. He couldn't even keep eye contact with her and it was frustrating Quinn.

"Wilsons waiting." Wilson, Sam's buddy and Quinn's Therapist was probably waiting in the room, sitting on the beanbag he kept in the corner.

"_I'm_ waiting." Quinn watched as he paced in front of her before leaning down, putting his hands on the wheels as he kept his eyes on hers.

"You died. We almost had a child and you've not mentioned that once." Quinn's face fell. His face was so close and so sad. She swallowed hard and put her hands on Sam's cheeks. He closed his eyes at her touch. "I've lost so much and I just want to be _so_ careful." Her thumb traced over his cheek, the prickliness from his stubble made her sigh. Quinn put him through a lot. Not just the fact she was pregnant, but the fact she _almost _well she did die.

"I'm in a hospital, full of doctors, I'm going to be okay." Quinn murmured quietly, letting out a sigh. Sam let out a breath and opened his eyes to look at her, a frown creasing his forehead.

"What if it were me, what if the roles were reversed?" Quinn licked her lips, looking away for a moment before looking back at him. His eyes were focused on her now, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip.

"Sam, I had to climb onto your bed, be wheeled around while I tried to stop the bleeding that was coming out of your shoulder. That image haunts me every time I go to bed. So don't tell me how it feels, because I went through that. I'm not ready to talk about before. When I am, I will let you know." Quinn whispered, feeling her throat go dry as she felt the tears come to the surface. Sam's frown disappeared and he sighed, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"I love you so much." Quinn nodded, her eyes closing before opening them when he moved to push her inside, but before they went in she saw a mohawk disappear in the corner of her eye.

Quinn couldn't help but think about Puck throughout her physical therapy session. She had barely seen him over the few weeks and he definitely would have an opinion on the whole baby situation. Definitely. Physical therapy was exhausting. Quinn's legs were just very unresponsive from the lack of use and the swelling in her brain definitely did some damage, but Quinn stared at them and all they seemed to do were to move just slightly.

"This is frustrating." Quinn stated, two days later as she stood in the corner on crutches as Sam laid on the bed half asleep with a book in his hands.

"Mm…" She heard him murmur and Quinn rolled his eyes.

"You're such a big help." Quinn muttered and she heard his throaty chuckle. She turned to look at him to see his hand behind his head, his hand resting on his stomach. Quinn made her way over, letting the crutches fall to floor as she moved to lie down beside him. She tucked her head into his chest, her eyes closing as she gripped his hand.

"You okay?" Sam whispered and she could feel his hand stroking her hair. Quinn just nodded, not really sure what to say.

"I died." Quinn whispered after a few moments of silence. She felt Sam shift and from his silence she knew he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Did you want to keep it?" Sam asked and Quinn stiffened. Quinn had thought about when they'd have this talk and at the moment, Quinn didn't know if she was ready for it.

"I think so." She replied. She sat up then so she could look up at him and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't have left. If you told me." Sam murmured, his eyebrows creased with worry.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, running her hand over his cheek.

"Absolutely. I would have been given a chance at happiness again." Quinn frowned and Sam leant forward to kiss her head. "When I decided that leaving you for Cambodia was the best decision, I knew my chance of being happy again would be difficult and that-" Before Sam could even continue Quinn was sitting up, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that the only reason you can think of for staying is that we could have had a baby? Not for me?"

"Quinn, come on you know I didn't mean it like that." Quinn let out a huff.

"I think you made it out to be exactly as it meant."

"Trouble in paradise already?" It was the deep, rough voice Quinn hadn't heard in weeks. She was already half sitting up when Puck came into the room, a small smirk on his face as he moved to grab her chart.

"Seriously?" Quinn muttered and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Ease up blondie, Santana's sick and I've been given the keys to your majesty's chamber."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Sam murmured, moving off the bed when Quinn shoved at him.

"It means that I'm blondie's right hand man." Puck murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. Quinn rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed-" Quinn watched as Sam looked closer, peering at the name on Puck's coat. "but I'm God." Quinn had to give Sam that one. "And you're a kid, so I think I've got it covered."

"Well, sir." Puck said, a smirk still on his face. "Your mother happens to be coming right here and you better start your engines." Puck murmured and Quinn looked up at Sam. He had gone white, his eyes narrowing at him. Sam moved to kiss Quinn's forehead but she moved away, her eyes still focused on Puck. She heard him sigh and he left, Quinn not even glancing at him.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked again and Puck moved to her machine beside her bed, checking them.

"Santana needed a day off. She's been running herself sick."

"And since when do you care about anyone besides yourself?"

"Since when did you become stupid enough to get yourself knocked up?"

Quinn stared at him, her jaw dropping. Puck was always honest with her and truly, he always spoke her mind. Sometimes she admired it, but right now, it disgusted her.

"Are you actually going to go there?" Quinn murmured sternly, sitting up in her bed as she grabbed her crutches. Puck didn't even give her one glance.

"Yeah, and I think that your pussy footing boyfriend won't say it, but I will." Quinn looked up at as he glanced down at her. His hazel bore into hers and she gripped her crutches for her life. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Quinn gasped, her mouth agape.

"How dare you!"

"You fuck some guy, get pregnant and then get run over. Really? Is that how you saw this year going?" Puck continued, still standing by her machine as he watched her take some steps on her crutches. Quinn couldn't even believe what she was hearing.

"And what about you? Hanging around me like some sick puppy." Quinn countered, standing in the corner of her room on shaky feet. Puck moved to her, putting his hand on her cheeks.

"I love you." He whispered. Then there was silence and then of course, it had to be the right moment.

"Well this just got awkward." Quinn and Puck both turned, Santana standing at the door with Sam behind her. Santana had an amused smile on her face while Sam had his eyes on Puck.

"No don't!" Quinn shouted just as Sam crossed the room, his fist connecting with Puck's jaw.

"Ten bucks on Puck."

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
